Gracias por venir
by Matt Squinn
Summary: Porque quería hacer algo diferente a la típica e insípida cena de Año Nuevo, Mikasa Ackerman decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era fastidiar a Levi y seguirlo hasta su hogar.
1. Gracias por venir

**N/A:** Recuerdo que, como conmemoración de los festivos de fin de año (Navidad y Año Nuevo), iba a escribir un oneshot para esa época. Lo hice… y jamás lo subí.

Lo subo ahora super desubicadamente xD lo sé. O sea, Año Nuevo en abril, pff… bueno, y why not?

 **Aclaraciones:** El universo de SNK medio AU, con un poco más de tecnología de lo usual.

 **Advertencias:** Demasiado cute. Demasiado cliché. OOC, según yo. Y no me quedó excelente que digamos, pero quería publicarlo de todos modos, por si algún día lo pierdo.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Gracias por venir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Y qué importaba que fuese a celebrarse el Año Nuevo? ¿Acaso eso iba a cambiar algo? Mikasa Ackerman había llegado a comprender la supuesta utilidad de los festivos cuando tenía una familia convencional: un padre y una madre; ambos quienes preparaban con antelación un festín exuberante que la mandaba a dormir pasada la media noche, eso si conseguía acabarse su plato. Pero ahora sencillamente no encontraba una motivación real para celebrar. Primero, por la excusa más clara y lógicamente evidente: el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse. Segundo, porque había perdido el gusto por tales eventos y también había perdido la noción sobre cómo comportarse. ¿Reírse, comer, beber y bailar? Realmente no existía un espacio para tales nimiedades en su mente. Hace años no reía, la comida escaseaba como para gastarla de esa forma y bailar era lo último que habría aprendido de haber podido.

Sin embargo, no quería ser una aguafiestas. Sus intenciones no eran coartar la festividad, pero simplemente podría decirse que estaba cansada. Y no de algo en específico, tal vez de todo a la vez: de la vida misma y su injusticia, de las largas batallas, la falta de sueño, las preocupaciones, todo sumaba a su estado huraño y restaba a sus ganas de celebrar.

Y es que según ella no había nada que celebrar, aunque Mikasa sabía que no era la única que pensaba así. De seguro la gran mayoría de sus compañeros lo tenía presente, y por lo mismo, a causa de toda esa miseria a la que habían sido expuestos durante todas sus vidas, era que ahora no se negaban un minuto de diversión.

Pero ella no podía.

Le pareció que de pronto todo le dejó de importar: si asistía al festejo o no. Todo daba igual. Porque incluso un carnaval no podría llenar sus expectativas.

Mikasa Ackerman se sentía irremediablemente vacía y sola. Aún con Armin a su lado, aún con Eren… y eso dolía. Era una soledad injustificada. Por primera vez en muchos años logró percatarse de ello. Ambos jóvenes significaban su vida y todo lo que la hacía ser quien era. Eran su fuerza, su razón de seguir viviendo, su nueva familia, aquella que habían construido de pequeños como tres hermanos inseparables unidos por sólidas promesas.

Ni eso le bastaba ahora. Tal vez porque la idea de los hermanos no encajaba mucho con sus sueños. Tal vez porque ella hubiese querido que Armin fuese su hermano, pero no Eren. Y aquello la hacía sentir una tremenda tonta. Sí, era su hermano adoptivo, pero ella lo amaba. Mikasa pensaba en que le hubiese gustado vivir una absurda historia de amor y destino en la que su salvador le confesase sus sentimientos. Pero ciertamente, el mundo era un lugar cruel y eso estaba muy lejos de suceder.

Iba a ser hora de la cena cuando Mikasa aún estaba en su habitación arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta: un vestido rojo oscuro que cubría sus rodillas y botines cafés. Mientras se miraba al espejo intentó decidir qué peinado iría bien con ella. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió peinarlo y dejarlo igual que siempre. Tomó un abrigo, se acomodó la bufanda y salió camino a los comedores.

Si todo terminaba rápido, entonces no sería tan tortuoso como ella creía.

Se aventuró por los pasillos del castillo mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con sus brazos; estaba haciendo mucho frío. El cielo estaba descubierto, pero soplaba una brisa gélida que le recordaba a aquella fatídica noche en que lo había perdido todo.

Ah, sí. El frío le traía tan malos recuerdos.

El pasillo estaba iluminado por algunos pocos faroles que estaban encendidos y la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales. De un momento a otro, su atención se desvió hacia el paisaje del bosque nocturno que era más nítido gracias a la luminosa esfera. Tan preciosa, tan lejana.

Poco a poco disminuyó sus acelerados pasos. No llegó a comprender su ansiedad si ni siquiera estaba interesada en participar de la fiesta de Año Nuevo. A medida que comenzó a avanzar más lento, casi a dos pasos por cada cinco segundos, su mano se apoyó en la muralla y la arrastró repasando los vidrios de los ventanales. Sabía que al llegar al comedor, todos estarían gritando, riendo, bebiendo… si incluso podía oírles en la distancia.

Observó su reflejo en el vidrio que se mezcló con la silueta del bosque, creando una imagen casi onírica. Mikasa no era pretenciosa, pero estaba segura que esta vez podía admitir lo bonita que lucía. Porque aunque hubiese desistido de la idea de asistir a la cena, aun así se había preparado lo suficiente como alguien que lo hubiese anticipado con anhelo.

Soltó un suspiro largo y pesado. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Eren no iba a notarlo. Ella no iba a divertirse. Sería otro año más, otro año igual. Otro miserable año más como todos los anteriores en los que tuvo que acompañar a su escuincle hermano ebrio hasta el cuarto de hombres a pedido del Comandante Erwin, porque el muchacho estaba armando tremendo bullicio: «mataré a todos los titanes». Berreaba y berreaba hasta que simplemente caía dormido.

Los grises ojos de la joven volvieron al paisaje nocturno y allí abajo, entre las sombras, reconoció una silueta. El Capitán Levi caminaba por la orilla del bosque, con desinterés y parecía que ni siquiera se había acordado de la fiesta. Estaba completamente solo.

Mikasa enarcó una ceja y se dio cuenta de que al parecer no era la única que no disfrutaba los festivos. Luego de pensar en ello, cruzó sus brazos apoyándolos en el marco del ventanal que dejaba un relieve perfecto para acomodarse. Sus ojos grises estudiaron la figura del hombre que daba su paseo nocturno sin expectativa alguna, hasta que de pronto, halló comodidad sobre un tronco y se sentó allí apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Se quedó espiándolo durante bastante tiempo, hasta que ella misma se sintió incómoda ante esa idea. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ir al comedor era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Y caminó decidida por el pasillo.

« ¿ _Lo mejor que podía hacer_? ».

Ni siquiera quería ir a la maldita cena. Se detuvo nuevamente y dudó mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, enredándose los dedos.

Resopló con fuerza. Iba a arrepentirse luego de esto… o tal vez no. Pero el punto era que no le importaba. Porque su desinterés por todas las cosas la había llevado a perder la mesura que debía tener en ciertas situaciones. En ese mismo instante quería hacer algo distinto, quería hacer todo y nada a la vez. Quería hacer algo que la hiciera sentir diferente… quería algo que, simplemente, la hiciera sentir.

Y al analizar sus dos alternativas no le resultaba muy difícil de escoger: la tradicional cena o fastidiar al Capitán Levi.

Tampoco era que fuese a faltarle el respeto. Después de todo, Mikasa había aprendido a confiar en él, y a causa de los intensos entrenamientos y las misiones fuera de los muros habían terminado forjando una extraña «amistad». Mikasa se había esforzado en comprender su visión de mundo para luego sorprenderse y descubrir que Levi estaba lleno de experiencias enriquecedoras. Era una buena persona y aquella imagen del juicio de Eren, si bien la atacaba momentáneamente, ahora ya podía considerarse parte de un pasado lejano.

Mikasa no sabía si existía una palabra real que describiese lo que ella sentía por Levi, pero en un intento burdo asumía que parte de ello era curiosidad. En ocasiones, incluso, había sentido comprensión hacia él, hasta se había visto reflejada en muchas de sus opiniones y reacciones. Sin embargo, intentaba alejarse de él y no acercarse demasiado, porque era peligroso, porque temía que él comenzase a simpatizarle demasiado y ella ya había asumido quienes eran aquellos que tenían un lugar en su corazón.

Pero eso no era todo: Mikasa tenía miedo de sentir, porque hasta entonces la acción de desarrollar «sentimientos» sólo conseguía hacerla sufrir.

Cuando terminó de cavilar maldijo internamente, porque ya estaba allí, a pasos de él. Mikasa esperó que él fuese a reaccionar bien, que la recibiera como quién en vísperas de Noche Buena recibe a un invitado, porque no podría aceptar su rechazo… no otro más. Menos uno que la hiciera devolver a la apagada rutina de una cena.

En cambio, Levi jamás esperaba nada, ni de nadie, ni del mundo; puesto que su vida siempre había transcurrido como el argumento de una historia trágica, sin un final digno de contar.

Tal vez, en algunas ocasiones, un atisbo de luz se hallaba suspendido frente a sus ojos, pero él nunca alcanzaba a atraparlo. Por tales motivos, simplemente comenzó a dejarlos pasar. Sin esperanzas, pero fuerte. Una convergencia de cosas imposibles y todavía siendo un soldado perfecto.

Pero el tiempo pesaba sobre sus hombros: el peso de las muertes, el peso de la culpa, el peso de las memorias y recuerdos oscuros. A lo largo de los años, comenzó a mostrar aprecio a sus fantasmas, sin embargo, eran excesivamente despreciables como pesadillas vívidas llenas de dolor. Se sentía tan cansado. Se sentía abandonado por la buena suerte, aunque no podía considerarse creyente de dichas sandeces.

No hasta que la conoció.

Si tuviese que describirla, Levi optaba por las cursilerías poéticas que encontraba en los libros polvorientos que se hallaban guardados en cajas y cajas, en la bodega del castillo. Porque las palabras banas y genéricas no saciaban el verdadero sentido de lo que ella suponía para él. Ciertamente, más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese conocido en su ardua y vacua vida.

Aunque ella fuese testaruda e insolente, aunque fuese como un corcel indomable, Levi había puesto todo su esfuerzo en convertirla en un mejor soldado. Esfuerzo y tiempo que no tenía de sobra, pero por ella lo apostaba todo. No sólo porque era consciente del prodigio que era Mikasa Ackerman en el campo de batalla, sino porque ella era una figura que le otorgaba a él mismo cierto valor. No ser simplemente "el Capitán", ser más bien su mentor, alguien de confianza para una joven que lo había perdido todo y a duras penas se había aferrado a la vida con la fuerza de una bacteria.

No importaba que el procedimiento de camino a hacerla madurar y acoplarse a las órdenes implicase tantos dolores de cabeza, cada minuto con ella era un precioso recuerdo que atesoraba cuando en las noches más frías imágenes pasadas atormentaban sus sueños. Noches como la que transcurría en aquel momento.

No recordaba con exactitud en qué momento había ocurrido, porque sinceramente no creía que hubiese uno. Había sido más bien una transición lenta y dolorosa hasta la meta en dónde se vio obligado a asumir que estaba sintiendo por ella. Decir que le gustaba era menoscabar la verdadera intensidad de sus sentimientos, porque ella realmente le encantaba; y todo de ella, desde lo físico a lo emocional. El cabello liso y negro, la piel pálida y visiblemente suave, los ojos grisáceos y los labios humectados, la figura espigada y el cuerpo esbelto, pero fuerte.

Levi se las había arreglado para evitar mirarla. Cuando entrenaban juntos no le dirigía la mirada en ningún momento, pero había sido un idiota, porque ella se había dado cuenta y no había escogido nada mejor que seguirle el juego. Lo reseguía con la mirada, con su rostro hasta encontrar el suyo y dar finalmente con sus ojos. Y esos gestos sólo lograban hacerlo caer más.

Y eso también le encantaba: que ella fuese perspicaz, inteligente. También esforzada, preocupada por los suyos, muy perceptiva. Además de ser perseverante y no darse por vencida. Y además de haberle dado una motivación personal que había logrado y conseguido con éxito.

A pesar de que Levi sabía que Mikasa le guardaba rencores por el juicio de Eren y la golpiza despiadada que le había propinado, sentía expiados sus pecados luego de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos. Parecía que Mikasa había perdonado ese gran detalle y también parecía llevarse mucho mejor con él.

Pero eso sólo era resultado de un buen protocolo de trabajo. Porque Levi sabía que ella jamás miraría en su dirección con la misma mirada que ella le entregaba a Eren. Levi pensaba que le hubiese encantado tenerla para sí. No obstante, para un hombre como él que sólo sabía de muerte y dolor, esa mirada jamás llegaría, y él lo aceptaba. ¿Quién podría querer aquella barata replica de sí mismo, de todos modos?

Y sin embargo, se atoraron los pensamientos en su cabeza cuando la vio de pie frente a él.

Tan brillante. Bellísima.

― ¿No va a cenar? ―Mikasa dejó de lado los rodeos y atacó el punto directamente, aunque lo preguntó con tenue voz.

Estaba de pie frente a él y de brazos cruzados. Levi alzó la vista para verla desde su posición.

Él se veía diferente. No un diferente crucial, no algún detalle que desbarajustase toda su imagen en sí. A decir verdad Mikasa sentía que Levi estaba triste. Y eso era algo difícil de saber, puesto que su semblante estoico no permitía mayores análisis. Pero de alguna manera, ella se había acostumbrado a él y conocía sus expresiones por indistintas que pudiesen parecer: serio tranquilo, serio enojado, serio cansado, serio cómodo, serio alegre, serio triste.

―Yo… simplemente iré a casa a descansar ―admitió, pero dejando claro por medio de su ecuánime voz que no estaba abierto a preguntas.

―Pero va a estar sólo ―Mikasa frunció el ceño con extrañeza, sin embargo su voz siguió sonando suave y delicada. No quería molestarlo.

―Está bien ―añadió Levi, refregándose el ceño con los dedos. Luego hizo un mohín de desconcierto y volvió a mirarla―. ¿No eres tú quien debería ir a cenar?

Mikasa dudó en decírselo, pero al fin y al cabo estaba ahí, y había tenido suficiente coraje para acercarse a él en una situación que dictaba por todos los rincones ser inapropiada. Pero se repitió a sí misma: ¿qué importaba?

―No quiero ir a cenar. Siempre es igual ―admitió con tristeza.

―Tendrás que hacerte la idea ―encogió de hombros y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

La proposición fue un golpe vertiginoso que la desconcertó hasta el punto de aterrorizarla, puesto que recapacitó en el acto y sus mismas palabras sonaron desconcertantes para ella. No sabía que era lo que la había impulsado a soltar una pregunta tan insolente como aquella. Y aunque ciertamente se estuviesen llevando mejor, Levi seguía siendo su Capitán. Lo sería por mucho tiempo y aquello era una falta de respeto o bien, un gesto fuera de lugar.

― ¿Dónde? ―inquirió Levi, confundido por la reacción de la joven.

Logró hacerla titubear.

―A… su… casa ―si ya había dejado escapar la insultante idea, era mejor no echarse atrás.

El rostro de Levi perdió todo color. Si hubiese sido en otro contexto, si él no fuese un adulto pensante hubiese dicho que sí, habría gritado, reído, celebrado que sí. Pero no lo haría. No era correcto. Y sabía cuan complejo era llevarse a una subordinada a su casa, sobre todo si para él ella seguía siendo una mocosa.

Pero demoró en responder porque su pecho palpitó con fuerza arrebatándole el aire. ¿Qué estaba pidiéndole? Dios, si antes esa idea era un ensueño cruel que jamás podría llegar a ser real, y ahora ahí estaba ella, queriendo irse con él.

―Es aquí donde creo que has perdido la cabeza ―Levi quiso sonar severo, pero falló vilmente.

―Creo que esa es mi idea. Esa ha sido desde que comenzó este nefasto día ―Mikasa insistió, al darse cuenta que era ella quien tenía más poder en medio de aquella conversación.

Levi suspiró.

―Creo que eres consciente de que no puedo hacer eso ―volteó para seguir su camino, pero ella una vez más lo detuvo.

― ¿Y si… ―debería morderse la lengua y dejar de hablar, pero cuando se llega un límite de perdición es difícil volver― nadie se entera?

Levi iba a perder su cordura pronto.

― ¿Ackerman? ―la observó incrédulo, abriendo los ojos ante tal sorpresa.

―No quiero ir a cenar. No quiero estar allá. Por favor, Capitán Levi… ―Mikasa era consciente de a quién estaba pidiéndole favores. Pero no quiso detenerse, porque de alguna manera u otra, ella sospechaba que Levi no iba a poder negarse.

Ella sabía, en el fondo lo sabía. Sólo era que había fingido demencia por el bien de la pausada amistad que surgía entre ambos.

―No es mi problema si no quieres ir a cenar, Ackerman. Terminemos aquí con tus berrinches…

―Si nadie se entera, ¿no habría problema verdad?

―Ackerman ―gruñó Levi, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

―Porque yo no se lo diría a nadie. No soy una niña estúpida si eso es lo que usted cree. No ha sido un buen día y pensé en hacer algo diferente. No me molestaría hacerle compañía, Capitán. Puedo volver sola después.

― ¿Sabes cuánto atorrante merodea los bosques por las noches? ―ya estaba irritado y no por la petición de la joven, sino porque estaba rozando la delgada línea de un sí.

―Entonces, me quedo con usted hasta la mañana. Me devolveré temprano para que nadie me vea ni pregunte. Es temprano y están todos ebrios. ¿Cree que se están preguntando dónde estoy? No recuerdan ni sus propios nombres.

Levi sabía que era verdad.

―No comprendo si «tú comprendes lo comprometedor de tu propuesta» ―suspiró intentando calmarse.

―Lo comprendo. Acepto las consecuencias.

 **.**

 **o*O*o**

 **.**

La casa de Levi era pequeña, pero increíblemente cómoda. Parecía una cabaña por las inmediaciones del lugar y por lo práctico de la ubicación de las habitaciones, sin embargo, era mucho más elegante. No tanto para decir ostentosa, pero era exactamente la casa que alguien hubiese predeterminado para él. Radiante y limpia. Olía exquisito y era cálida.

Mikasa se estremeció por el cambio de temperatura al entrar al descansillo.

De pronto se sintió imprudente. Tal vez Levi estaba cansado y quería dormir, estar solo, darse una ducha o simplemente reflexionar mientras leía un buen libro. Y ahí estaba ella, irrumpiendo en la intimidad de su Capitán, porque sabía que él no iba a echarla, que ni siquiera había tenido resistencia para decirle que no.

Levi la hizo pasar a la sala de estar. Mullidos y grandes sillones estaba dispuestos en la estancia, una mesa de centro, preciosos maceteros y una gran chimenea con pilares de mármol. Había estanterías llenas de libros. Las lámparas estaban reguladas con iluminación tenue y Levi se encargó acomodar los cojines de sus sillones dejando la invitación implícita.

―Lo siento mucho. Tal vez necesitaba dormir ―dijo apenada, mientras observaba a Levi moverse de un lado a otro, ordenando para hacer el escenario más ameno.

―Levi ―dijo él―. No es necesario que te refieras como _usted_ a mí, ahora. Mañana en la Legión seré usted de nuevo. Si nadie se entera, ¿no habría problema, verdad? ―citó las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado.

Mikasa le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan suave que pudo haber pasado desapercibida.

―Bueno, Levi. Lo siento ―insistió.

―No hay problema. Yo casi nunca duermo. En realidad, iba a tomarme una botella de champagne ―miró hacia el bar que había a un costado de la sala.

―Bien ―aceptó Mikasa, aun cuando Levi no había esbozado una invitación.

De todos modos, le pidió que tomara asiento mientras él iba en busca de dos copas y la botella. Al abrirla sonó su ¡pop! característico y no soltó espuma. Levi sabía lo que hacía. Le sirvió a Mikasa una cantidad prudente y le tendió la copa para luego servirse a sí mismo un poco más.

Le había ofrecido el sillón más cómodo para que se recostase estirando las piernas, mientras que él tomó asiento en el sillón más pequeño y a cierta distancia de ella. Sorbió de su copa con un gesto solemne y soltó un suspiro que dejó en evidencia cuánto le relajaba el sabor y de seguro, la sensación de estar a salvo, en su casa, lejos del ajetreo.

Levi tampoco disfrutaba de las fiestas. Y a pesar de que muchos le conocían como una persona solitaria, no era ese precisamente el motivo de su renuencia al festejo. Era porque en realidad, y al igual que Mikasa, las aglomeraciones lo hacían sentirse solo. ¡Una ironía! Pero él lo comprendía a la perfección y por lo mismo, no había podido negarse a traerla consigo. Ella se lo había pedido y él no quería verla sufrir, no quería someterla a una velada viendo al mocoso Jaeger embriagarse y soltar sendas estupideces de que iba a matar a todos los titanes, ignorándola, pasando por alto lo preciosa que lucía en su vestido rojo.

No obstante, ¿cómo podía sentirse solo estando rodeado de gente? Simple: porque en aquellos momentos sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y ese sentimiento era sinónimo de soledad. En cambio, justo allí, cuando levantó la vista y vio a la joven Ackerman con la mirada fija en las burbujas del champagne en su copa, se sintió más acompañado que nunca, aunque fuese una sola persona más la que habitara su vacío y pacífico hogar.

En realidad, era justo esa única persona que podía hacerlo sentir completo. Aunque fuese una sola noche, y aunque esa noche fuese una mentira, porque en el fondo sabía que Mikasa estaba rehuyendo a Eren y que quería borrar el dolor de su soledad, quería hacer algo que la hiciese sentir viva y él había accedido a consentir ese deseo. No sabía si sentirse ingenuo o aprovechado.

Mikasa acomodó una pierna sobre otra, provocando que la tela del vestido se deslizase un poco revelando más piel. Levi concluyó que era ambos adjetivos.

Y Mikasa lo sorprendió espiándola, mas sólo reaccionó a saludarlo con la mano.

―Hola ―murmuró Levi, quitando la vista.

Debía enfrentar la inseguridad que se había transformado en pánico y que le hacía sentir el cuerpo quebradizo, sensible al tacto. Al tragar, la saliva resbaló espesa por su garganta en forma de miedo y quiso haber tenido un momento para alejarse, que las incertidumbres volasen lejos. Sentía como si estuviese probando una tajada del infierno, porque tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla no podía ser el cielo. Levi sentía como la distancia dibujaba una línea de fuego.

Si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido audibles podría concluirse que realmente eran el relato de un hombre que había enfrentado la guerra, atemorizado por los recuerdos. Pero Levi en realidad temía a algo totalmente distinto: a algo suave, a algo hermoso, a algo cálido y tentador.

«Mikasa Ackerman».

Y si la amaba tanto, ¿entonces por qué le temía?

Porque ella podía desarmarlo con una palabra, con un roce. Porque ella tenía el poder de pelar su piel, desenvolverlo y dejarlo expuesto, su cuerpo, su alma y todo. Ella podía hacerle revelar todo aquello que él había luchado por mantener en secreto.

Levi sabía, la conocía bien: Mikasa no había llegado a su departamento con el mejor de los ánimos. Algo le había ocurrido, vaya a saber Dios qué había sido esta vez. Y Levi, quien ya estaba cansado de preguntar cada vez que la veía con el semblante alicaído, simplemente decidió que acogerla como siempre había hecho era la mejor decisión.

Para ella, claro. Para él era una prueba de resistencia para un drogadicto. Metanfetamina ante sus ojos, y él con las manos atadas.

Ella provocaba intensas sensaciones en la parte baja de su estómago, y dirigir una conversación sencilla fue lo único que vino a su mente para poder distraerse.

―Entonces, ¿por qué seguirme hasta aquí? ―murmuró con su oscura voz, mientras observaba a la joven con detenimiento.

―Es que no quería estar en la cena.

―Perdona, sí me lo habías dicho. Déjame reformular la pregunta ―hizo una pausa―. ¿Por qué no querías estar en la cena?

Entonces la vio hundir el rostro en su bufanda, mientras depositaba la copa sobre su regazo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos. Sus uñas dieron golpecillos contra el cristal haciendo tiempo antes de que ella pudiese contestar.

Alzó su rostro hasta encontrar el de Levi, pero no fue capaz de responder, porque temía arruinar el momento ahí. Tampoco quería mentirle para quedar bien y por ende, no supo que decir. No fue capaz de idear respuesta alguna.

― ¿Es por Eren? No se te hacía cómodo, ¿no es así?

Ella lo vio con brillo en sus ojos. Levi no supo si estaba molesta.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―lo dijo bajito.

―No es muy difícil descubrir que Jaeger es un idiota cuando quiere serlo ―dijo para luego volver a beber.

Mikasa sabía que Eren no era la persona idónea para percatarse de los sentimientos ajenos, que tal vez cometiese más errores que aciertos, pero eso no facultaba a Levi para dar una opinión sobre él. Si bien era cierto que estaba dolida debido al eterno rechazo de Eren, no iba a permitirse hablar mal de él.

―No hablemos de él ahora, por favor.

―Lo siento. Yo tampoco quiero incomodarte…

―Aun cuando yo debería decirlo ―admitió Mikasa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Si me hubiese molestado, no te habría dejado venir aquí en primer lugar.

―Gracias por eso.

La noche transcurrió así, entre dulces copas de champagne. Una copa, luego dos, y tres, más cuatro, hasta que Mikasa perdió la cuenta y de pronto sobre la mesa de centro descubrió tres botellas: dos vacías, una a la mitad. Estaba claro que cómoda en su posición no podía percatarse del mareo inminente, más bien sentía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era surreal.

Las palabras fluyeron, la confianza se soltó como un hilo que estuvo tenso tanto tiempo y luego lánguido, libre. Primero Mikasa hizo una confesión: de pequeña soñaba con tener una familia normal. Luego Levi: los rumores de su vida como delincuente eran ciertos. Y poco a poco, un detalle de sus vidas que sólo ellos conocían salía en la conversación, la cual era pausada, reflexiva, constante.

Parecía increíble como los dos más parcos de la Legión tenían más para contar que cualquier otra persona. El discurso fluía sin trabas. Ni Levi ni Mikasa se sintió obstruido al hablar o que pudiese existir un impase, ni siquiera amoldar términos para evitar malos entendidos. Se entendían bien. Sobre todo Levi, que remataba todo lo que decía Mikasa con frases que le robaban el aliento, que hablaban de su filosofía de vida, de cómo debía ser fuerte e incluso, la elogió, aunque indirectamente, en diversas ocasiones.

Al cabo de un rato, la atención de la joven se desvió hacia la mesa de centro, donde encontró una cuchilla. La manipuló sin mucho talento y Levi intervino.

―Si tomas la cuchilla de esa forma, el enemigo podría arrebatártela. Se toma del mango y que el filo quedé alineado desde la muñeca a tu antebrazo. En caso de que quieran detenerte, se cortarían.

Mikasa le dio una mirada fascinada y curiosa. Levi se encogió de hombros.

―Cosas que uno aprende por ahí ―dijo al final.

―Deberías enseñarme todas esas cosas.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Qué van a pensar los tarados de tus compañeros? ―la miró de soslayo―. Que te estoy corrompiendo.

―Corrómpeme entonces.

Y ahí estaba. El último límite roto.

Fue inevitable mirarla luego de que dijese algo como eso, pero había sido un error. Mikasa mordió su labio inferior y presionó sus piernas, refregándolas, obligando a la tela descubrir aún más piel

―Así podrían hablar con razón ―corrigió luego, pero el comentario ya había sonado mal.

―Te afectó el alcohol ―murmuró Levi, intentado que el exabrupto pasará desapercibido.

―Sí ―admitió Mikasa.

Entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia Levi, quién pareció encogerse más en su lugar al verla acercarse. Más que miedo de ella, tenía miedo de sí mismo y del poco control que le quedaba a esas alturas, con el alcohol hirviendo en sus venas.

Mikasa se sentó en el reposabrazos y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Levi, mientras lo contemplaba atenta.

Había algo en él que la atraía. Algo en su rostro, algo en su forma de ser, algo en él, tan suyo, tan propio, pero sabía que en parte era el alcohol que movía sus hilos. No era que estuviese ebria, no del todo. Tenía buena resistencia. Se trataba de que su confianza había llegado a límites descomunales y podía atreverse a todo, ahí y ahora. Sobre todo cegada por el dolor y por su deseo de vivir, de hacer algo diferente.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, Levi estaba temblando de ansiedad. Estaba en graves problemas. Había sabido de antemano que llevar a Mikasa con él no sería buena idea y aun así había accedido. Lo que estaba sucediendo era el inevitable resultado.

Al sentir a Mikasa cerca, la respiración de Levi se volvió más pesada, más intensa, más agitada. Mikasa sentía su aire golpear directo contra su cara, ahogándose con su exhalación y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a cubrir la nariz y boca del hombre conjuntamente.

―Hey, basta ―protestó―. Cálmate.

Deslizó la mano con cuidado, resbalando por sus labios y pudo notar la lucha que tenía el Capitán por intentar calmarse.

Sin embargo, un pequeño ruido lo distrajo de su actual situación. La barriga de Mikasa exigió comida, haciéndola sonrojar y poner rostro de sorpresa.

―Después de todo, no ha sido buena idea saltarte la cena ―comentó Levi, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, alejándose de ella.

―Tú tampoco has comido nada ―hipeó frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Levi no la había dejado ir hasta su casa a comentar obviedades. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al recordar que no era un buen cocinero. Le dio un repaso desde su posición; Mikasa parecía decepcionada.

―No soy el gran chef, pero si vinieses conmigo a la cocina, tal vez podríamos hacer algo comible entre los dos.

Cierto, pero habían bebido y, si bien no estaban totalmente ebrios, habían alcanzado un punto de torpeza y alegría exactos para dar vuelta todo en la cocina, quemar la comida, que las texturas fuesen pegajosas o se adhiriesen a los recipientes.

Primero probaron hacer algo rápido, como espaguetis, pero terminaron pegoteados formando un solo tubo rígido.

―Te dije que había que revolverlos ―rezongó Mikasa.

Luego vino el intento con el arroz, que terminó negro, imperdonablemente negro.

―Veinte minutos, Mikasa ―reclamó Levi.

Ni siquiera les resultó la tortilla de papas, ni el pollo a la mostaza, ni los huevos pochados. Todo salía ridículamente mal.

Levi podría haberse molestado, haber reclamado, incluso haber echado a Mikasa por los desastres de la cocina, pero estaría mintiendo, mintiendo si dijese que no amaba oírla reír, justo en aquel momento, mientras ella tomaba con una pinza la tabla de fideos duros y la apuntaba con un dedo. Él sabía que ella jamás reía, y también sabía que gran parte del crédito por ese detalle se lo llevaba el alcohol, pero no le negaría eso: la naturalidad de una risa, aún si eso exponía su cocina. Porque él mismo había conseguido reír. Y se preguntaba entonces dónde había quedado su obsesión por la limpieza, porque hasta ahora consideraba que ensuciarse junto a Mikasa era lo más lindo que había ocurrido en toda su vida.

Por primera vez, Levi se sentía feliz con las cosas más sencillas de la vida.

Finalmente, optaron por la carne al horno: una bandeja, un trozo de carne, condimentos, un poco de vino y a cocerse.

Ambos se sentaron frente al horno y su puerta de vidrio para vigilar cada momento y que nada se echase a perder.

Si alguien los hubiese visto, diría que lucían terribles. El cabello revuelto, restos de comida sobre el delantal que al menos se les había ocurrido vestir, expresión de somnolencia, hambre, agotamiento, embriaguez, pero paz, infinita paz.

Cuando estuvo listo, Mikasa cortó tiras de carne y decoró dos platos acompañándolo con unas papas cocidas que habían sobrado de la tortilla. Las cortó en cubos y las salpimentó. Se acomodaron en los sillones nuevamente, pero esta vez Levi se sentó al lado de Mikasa y le sirvió un poco de vino para acompañar la carne.

―La carne quedó bien ―comentó Mikasa luego de llevarse un trozo a la boca y comprobar que no se había estropeado como todo lo demás.

―Gracias ―dijo Levi.

―Pero si la carne la preparaste tú…

―Gracias por venir ―confesó, mirando al frente y con expresión aletargada.

―Gracias por dejarme venir ―asintió Mikasa―. Y perdón si fue invasivo de mi parte…

―No lo fue. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no quería que lo hicieras… fue bueno verte allí, antes de venir aquí.

―Deberías dejarme venir más seguido entonces ―la joven le sonrió de medio lado.

De nuevo, esos comentarios de ella rebosantes de picardía, pero lamentablemente de un tipo de picardía que recaía en lo inocente.

Dios. Parecía que ella no medía las reacciones que sus palabras podían detonar en el hombre con quién compartía una sabrosa cena; aquel hombre que luchaba contra sus más primitivos instintos para llamar a la moral, para llamar a la ética y todas las cosas que desaparecían cuando se proponía mirarla por más de cinco segundos.

Sin embargo, era tarde ya. Demasiado tarde para Levi quien ya se había sometido por completo a los efectos etílicos, y entonces tarde también para desistir de lo que iba a hacer.

Simplemente habló.

―Abusas de la idea, ¿no es así?

― ¿La idea? ―inquirió la joven con desconcierto, dejando de comer para prestarle atención.

―De mí… enamorado de ti ―combinar alcoholes no era una buena idea.

―Sabía que ese punto iba a salir en algún momento de la conversación ―murmuró Mikasa para luego fruncir los labios―. Pero no estoy abusando, en realidad pienso que podría corresponder la idea. Y es por eso que quise hacer algo diferente este año. Sabía que si me quedaba a cenar, entonces todo volvería a ser igual.

―¿Corresponder la idea? ―susurró. Levi se había quedado con esas palabras en la mente.

―Ver qué pasaría si nos volviésemos aún más cercanos.

―Y eso es porque… ¿Jaeger no te da oportunidad?

Mikasa dudó sobre enfadarse, pero sabía que era verdad. Sin embargo, ese comentario había dolido como ácido sobre una llaga. Mas no pudo protestar ni defenderse. Simplemente guardó silencio.

―Lo siento, eso fue estúpido ―Levi movió su cabeza en negación―. Pero sinceramente, yo no creo que tú quieras corresponder. Al fin y al cabo, esos sentimientos sólo han crecido dentro de mí. No dejes que el alcohol hable por ti, Mikasa―tomó una pausa―. Pero tampoco quería molestarte con mi comentario. ¿Vas a irte?

―Si tú me pides que me quede… ―Mikasa alargó la última letra y lo contempló de forma desafiante.

―Eso no tiene sentido.

―Lo tiene. Eres quien más debería pedirme cosas, por irrumpir en tu hogar, ocupar tu tiempo, abusar de tu confianza…

―Abusar de mi amor para calmar tu ansiedad… ¿eso cuenta? ―a Levi parecía irle bastante mal respecto al tema.

―No, porque yo en verdad quería venir. Debo asumir que no tengo ninguna obligación de ser _fiel_ a un hombre al que ni siquiera puedo considerar como un amigo ―musitó la chica, con tristeza, haciendo referencia a Eren y sembrando en Levi una gran incertidumbre.

― ¿No?

―Un amigo se preocuparía por ti.

―Cierto…

―Te refieres a mí con ese comentario ―reclamó la joven. Levi calló―. ¿Sabes? Tal vez debí aclararte ciertas cosas con anticipación; siento que no haya sido así. Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, a entrenar juntos, a convivir más tiempo juntos por las misiones, nuestra relación se fortaleció y creo que lo sabes bien.

―Cómo no saberlo. No me habría enamorado de ti.

A Mikasa le gustaba y le estremecía que lo dijese con tanta simpleza.

―Bien, no eres el único que ha desarrollado sentimientos ―admitió, aun cuando sabía que anteriormente había querido reprimir aquellas sensaciones insolentes―. Yo estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Si fuese quien era hace tiempo atrás, no habría venido hasta aquí. El hecho de destacar mis habilidades, aconsejarme y darme la confianza para dejar a Eren de lado y cumplir con mi deber, demostrarme que valgo por lo soy y no por lo que puedo hacer… me has hecho crecer ―a Mikasa se le escapó una lágrima―. Has sido un buen mentor… y un buen amigo. Confío en ti y mucho.

―Un amigo ―susurró Levi.

― ¿Cómo quieres que te diga otro nombre si ni siquiera me has propuesto nada? ―gruñó Mikasa.

―Es primera vez que hablamos de esto, ¿y quieres que te proponga que salgamos? ―enarcó una ceja, divertido por la reacción de la joven.

―Bueno. ¿Por qué no? ―las mejillas de Mikasa estaban coloreadas por un brillante tono marrasquino.

― ¿Te imaginas? Y luego nos casamos y quemamos la comida juntos, todos los días…

Y a Mikasa le encantó, le fascinó la idea.

―Acepto ―hipeó, enfadada porque a pesar de estar alcoholizada, se sentía consciente y segura de sí misma, pero parecía que Levi no se creía ni una sola palabra.

―Nunca prometas nada que no puedas dar ―le respondió Levi, con voz suave, pero decidida.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, ambos estaban demasiado cerca del otro.

Sus ojos estudiaron a Levi por varios segundos, en silencio, y entendió que aquello que él sentía por ella era genuino e intenso. No era algo al azar, no era algo que hubiese sumado a una lista de cosas por hacer: desposar a Mikasa Ackerman, y ya. Él tenía verdadero interés en ella y aquello que ella sentía por él no se equiparaba ni en la más mínima cuota.

Aun así insistió.

―Lo sé. Por eso quiero intentarlo ― «Porque sé que es algo que te puedo dar», pensó para sí misma.

Levi liberó de sus labios un largo y extenuado suspiro, y se removió en el sillón para alejarse de Mikasa, manteniendo un espacio adecuado entre ambos o quizás respetando el espacio personal que se había roto minutos antes; no una lejanía absoluta, pero sí al menos la distancia que debía ser prudente entre un Capitán y su subordinada.

Mikasa, una vez más, parecía decepcionada. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué estaba esperando? Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta y miserable con el que era, posiblemente, aquel hombre que apostaría todo a favor de ella, aquel hombre que sí estaba enamorado de ella y quien la dejaba libre porque incluso quererla para sí a él le parecía un atentado contra su delicada belleza.

―No podría, Mikasa ―dijo Levi, sumándose en paralelo a los pensamientos de la joven―. Mis manos están manchadas, y tú eres hermosa. Siento que podría echarte a perder, arruinarte…

Y por eso era egoísta. Mas eso no significaba que en sus más humanos y turbios sueños no se hubiese visto a sí mismo manchándola, arruinándola, corrompiéndola (como ella había propuesto).

Para Levi, Mikasa era tan perfecta que le daban ganas de romperla.

Sin embargo, no lo haría jamás. Porque la amaba. Y aquel sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que sus oscuras ensoñaciones.

De pronto, Mikasa parecía triste, demasiado triste.

La energía que había vibrado en su cuerpo instantes antes se había disipado como el hilo de humo de una vela al ser apagada. Se preguntó a sí misma si había algo malo con ella, si tenía algo que hacía a todo el mundo rechazarla. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían amarla como a un ser humano corriente? ¿De qué le servía ser tan hermosa y tan especial? Cuando eso no era un factor que le garantizase un abrazo o una palabra de aliento cuando más lo necesitaba.

Empero, era fuerte. Ella era fuerte y resistente como el hierro, nada podría derribarla jamás. Y podría resistir contra todo lo que estuviese destinado a hacerle daño, porque no solo era fuerte, sino también vencedora; y ni el amor, ni todas sus promesas rotas serían suficientes para acabar con ella.

En eso pensaba, cuando en una repisa se encontró con una caja atada por un lazo.

No había nada que desbarajustase el escenario, excepto por aquel objeto colorido. Podría haberlo dejado pasar, restándole importancia, pero el punto era que Levi no habría tenido jamás algo de ese tipo resguardado en sus estanterías. Y para empezar, si era un obsequio, ¿por qué no estaba abierto?

A Levi le preocupó que los ojos de Mikasa estuviesen tan abiertos, mirando hacia lo que, para él, era la nada.

―¿Mikasa?

La joven espabiló para atacarlo de preguntas de inmediato.

―¿Tuviste visitas en Navidad? ―no debía importarle, pero el alcohol aún hacía estragos en ella.

―No, ¿por qué? ―Levi parecía sorprendido.

―Hay un regalo en tu repisa ―dijo sin más.

―Por mi cumpleaños. Me lo dieron en la Legión y lo dejé ahí ―comentó Levi, con desinterés, uno tan remarcado que fue como si incluso demostrase cierta aversión hacia el regalo.

―¿Cumpleaños? ―remarcó Mikasa, girándose para verlo.

―En Navidad ―le dijo, y ella siguió perpleja―. Sí, Mikasa. Soy humano, cumplo años.

Mikasa se quedó quieta en su lugar, parpadeando repetidas veces sin saber qué decir. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, a pesar de la amistad que habían desarrollado dificultosamente, nunca se había propuesto pensar en el cumpleaños de Levi. El tema no había sido conversado jamás, tampoco lo había oído de terceros… y ahora se enteraba así, tardíamente, cuando podía haber hecho algo al respecto.

―Si quieres, puedes quedarte con él.

Y eso la sorprendió mucho más.

―Pero es tuyo…

―Son bombones de chocolate ―Levi encogió los hombros―. No es vital para mí conservarlos.

Con gracia y elegancia, Mikasa apartó el plato vacío en el que alguna vez estuvo su cena, y se levantó del sillón para acercarse a la repisa y tomar el objeto con delicadeza. Lo hizo girar en sus manos, descubriendo todos los rincones del mismo, y caminando de vuelta a los sillones para volver a tomar asiento en su lugar. Soltó el lazo y lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Finalmente, removió el envoltorio para descubrir una caja de carísimos bombones de chocolate rellenos de salsa de frutos rojos.

El chocolate no era algo que los soldados comiesen a menudo. A decir verdad, era un privilegio reservado para el bolsillo de quienes pudiesen adquirirlo, y por lo tanto, Mikasa Ackerman, la mujer que valía por cien soldados, de pronto se vio reducida ante una inofensiva cajita de bombones. La contemplaba con el mismo interés con que Levi la escrutaba a ella, satisfecho de verla con el rostro de un infante emocionado ante un juguete nuevo.

―Come ―le dijo Levi, un poco brusco, casi dándole una orden. Se esclareció la garganta en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello.

―Come conmigo ―le respondió ella, acercándole la caja para que cogiese un bombón.

―¿Sabes que luego de lo que hemos comido, más el alcohol y esto, vamos a terminar peleándonos por el retrete? ―Levi intentó reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios.

―Bueno ―dudó ella durante unos segundos―, dormimos en el baño y ya está.

Levi deseó, de todo corazón, seguir con las bromas y los comentarios divertidos. Pero algo en todo eso acaparó totalmente su atención, perturbándolo enormemente.

―¿En serio vas a dormir aquí? ¿No quieres que vaya a dejarte al castillo después? Tal vez sea mejor así ―no pudo ocultar su tono apesadumbrado.

Pero tampoco pudo ocultar el sobresalto que pegó al ver a Mikasa tan ofendida.

―Creí haberte dicho que quería hacer algo diferente, que quería perder la cabeza… ―se aventó un bombón a la boca, mientras seguía protestando por esto y por aquello, mientras Levi había dejado de escuchar en el momento en que la vio llevarse un dedo a la boca y chuparlo.

Con rostro sereno, se dedicó a observarla con detenimiento.

Condenada mujer. Tan hermosa, tan lejana.

Sí, porque aunque ella dijese lo que dijese, Eren Jaeger seguiría siendo el santo de su devoción.

Y ella seguía diciéndole cosas que le dolían, que rompían sus murallas. ¿Acaso pretendía tenerlo de rodillas frente a ella? Como si no lo estuviese ya…

―… y entonces por eso vine, y porque eres mi amigo y me caes bien ―hablaba moviendo sus brazos en todas direcciones, molesta aún―. ¿Y por qué mierda no comes bombones, si te dije que comieras? ―exclamó de repente acercándole la caja, robándole a Levi un mohín de total desconcierto.

Nunca más la dejaría beber.

―Oye, te recuerdo que aún soy tu superior…

―Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo que te tuteara, y que mañana serías Capitán ―Mikasa apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza levemente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando incoherencias.

Hubo una pausa larga que sirvió de receso para ambos. Para Levi, para reunir la paciencia que Mikasa estaba haciéndole perder. A Mikasa le sirvió para gobernar sus arrebatos y tomarse un respiro antes de seguir la jornada. Después de todo, sí pretendía quedarse allí con Levi, y la noche sería larga, por lo que debía comportarse si no quería que él finalmente decidiese que lo mejor era llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

No lo hizo, ciertamente.

Pero Mikasa no desistió de sus impulsos, puesto que a ella tampoco le quedaba paciencia como para seguir esperando. Realmente quería vivir, perder la cabeza y no pensar en nada, aunque fuese por un momento.

Y Levi era tan débil ante ella, que perdió toda resistencia, dejándose caer en el abismo que Mikasa había construido lenta y tortuosamente, desde que entró en su hogar.

―Así que quieres hacer algo nuevo y todas esas cosas que llevas repitiendo todo este tiempo ―dijo Levi.

―¿Es normal que seas así de lento entendiendo cosas? ―gruñó Mikasa.

Levi pasó por alto la ofensa, para atreverse a darle en el gusto.

―¿Hagamos alguna tontería? ―invitó Levi, con voz oscura y dominante, haciendo que por efecto Mikasa voltease a verlo con grandes ojos de curiosidad―. Cometamos alguna locura.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la joven, con todo su interés ofrendado al hombre que la contemplaba atento.

Mikasa resiguió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Levi. Lo vio dirigir una mano hacia la caja de bombones, para coger uno y atraparlo entre sus dientes. Luego, sus ojos azules que brillaban con la tenue iluminación de la sala de estar, la escrutaron con intensidad, y su mano pulcra y pálida se acercó a ella para invitarla a acercarse más a él.

―Querías que compartiésemos los bombones ―masculló Levi, con el chocolate aún entre sus dientes.

Mikasa no recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto en su vida. Sintió el calor ascender por sus mejillas ante la suposición de tener que sacarle el chocolate de los dientes tomándolo con los suyos. ¿Y si se rozaban por accidente?…

«¿No es esa la idea?», pensó.

Le gustaba. Era tentador, pero estaba nerviosa. Incluso, los efectos del alcohol parecían haberse espantado, porque ahora se sentía totalmente lúcida y atenta al rostro de Levi, quien la observaba con expresión suave, deteniéndose en los labios de la joven.

Mikasa se arrodilló en el sillón, acomodándose al lado de Levi y, con el cuidado de quien toma un objeto de cristal, sostuvo su mandíbula para tomar el chocolate. Levi le quitó el rostro, esquivándola, jugando con ella, haciéndola afianzar el agarre para obtener el bombón.

No alcanzó a rozar nada, y victoriosa, terminó de comerse el bombón mirando a Levi, devolviéndole una refrescante sonrisa.

Levi rio livianamente y bajó la mirada para ver sus propias manos. Desde ese ángulo, Mikasa pudo ver lo bonitas, largas y espesas que eran sus pestañas.

―Otro ―dijo Mikasa, atrayendo su atención nuevamente.

―¿Otro? ―preguntó Levi, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

Pero estaba tan embriagado… no por el champagne, no por el vino, sino por la imagen de Mikasa dispuesta a ir más lejos de lo que él había pensado.

No pudo resistir, y la cordura que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener, se disolvió por completo para no dejar rastros.

―Ven ―la llamó, golpeando sobre sus propios muslos, para invitarla a sentarse allí.

Y ella no lo dudó un solo segundo.

Levi tomó otro bombón, y esta vez antes de que Mikasa lo tomase para sí, lo mordió, partiéndolo a la mitad, provocando que sus dientes rozasen y haciendo que la joven retrajese el rostro de un solo tirón apresurado, como si le hubiese dado cosquillas.

Mikasa jamás había tenido experiencias de ese tipo, ni menos había besado a alguien alguna vez. Por tales motivos, se sentía inquieta ante esta nueva puesta en escena que ella misma había provocado.

No era que no quisiese, pero como todo ser humano ante la novedad, se mostraba cautelosa, incluso quisquillosa cuando, luego de compartir varios chocolates más, pequeñas partes de los labios de Levi la rozaban esporádicamente.

Se sentía extraño cuando sus narices rozaban al encontrarse tan cerca; se sentía extraño cuando el olor de Levi entraba tan directo por sus fosas nasales; se sentía extraño cuando la humedad de su boca palpaba contra la suya a pequeños toquecitos. Se sentía extraño y sin embargo, se sentía demasiado bien.

Tanto, que el último chocolate que compartieron terminó deshaciéndose entre ambos. Levi limpió los restos de sus labios, usando su lengua, y al ver a Mikasa se dio cuenta que él había terminado quedándose con todo el bombón.

Mikasa, instintivamente, llevó sus manos al cuello del hombre que la miraba aturdido, e hizo su rostro pender sobre el de él, instándolo a seguirla. Sus narices se rozaron cariñosamente, pero sin terminar con la distancia que los separaba. Parecía como si ambos quisiesen conservar cada momento, y no llegar al punto culmine con tanta simpleza. Querían extender aquel instante en que su confianza atravesaba un plano mayor.

Levi abrazó a Mikasa, tomándola de su cintura, para acercarla a su cuerpo aún más y finalmente, Mikasa cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Levi. Ella no dudó en mirar sus ojos, como si de esa forma le pidiese permiso; aun cuando el único que debía pedir permiso era él.

Con cuidado, luchando contra su inexperiencia, los labios de Mikasa se posaron sobre el labio superior de Levi, halando de él con cariño y él, respondiéndole, la tomó del rostro para acercarla y presionar su boca contra la suya. Los mullidos labios de Levi le robaron un suspiro, y también la forma en que él se movía guiándola a perderse en sus sabores.

Cuando sintió que él se alejaba de ella, Mikasa retrajo el rostro para verlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

―Bueno a estas alturas, ya la hemos cagado ―dijo Levi ante lo que acababan de hacer, suavizando el momento y dejándole en claro que si querían arrepentirse, era más que tarde.

―Feliz Año Nuevo ―le dijo Mikasa, respondiendo a sus bromas.

―Feliz Año, Mikasa.

Levi quiso decirle tantas otras cosas, y explicarle otras más. Mas todas sus ideas murieron al sentir que la joven lo halaba del cuello de su camisa, para arrastrarlo y hacerlo caer sobre ella en el sillón.

Pero Levi fue un caballero con ella. No se excedió en ningún momento y la consintió con besos que ella pedía una y otra vez; y aunque él se negaba jadeante, ella se los exigía, alertándole que a cada hora que transcurría, el tiempo los abandonaba dejándolos atrás y toda esa realidad terminaría: él sería su Capitán, y ella su subordinada.

Cuando Mikasa por fin se durmió, Levi respiró en paz.

La tomó en brazos y la dejó dormir en su cama. Se sentó a su lado y la observó descansar.

Había estado tan cerca de «no» caer, de contralarse, de comportarse como el adulto que era. Pero ella era más fuerte que él. Siempre lo sería. Y no por la fuerza con la que se enfrentaban a una batalla, sino por la resistencia de negarse al otro. La suya era nula.

Al despertar esa mañana, Levi se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, con Mikasa enroscada en su torso. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero lo había hecho. El sueño y cansancio del día anterior habían terminado venciéndolo del todo, y seguramente, se había dejado caer sobre su lecho.

Al levantar la cabeza para verse a sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Mikasa se despertó y, de inmediato, casi exasperada, buscó a Levi con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, su rostro dibujó una paz inigualable.

―Buenos días, Capitán.

―Buenos días, Ackerman.

El tiempo se había acabado.

Pero Mikasa volvería a buscar a otro momento como aquel.

Y Levi estaba seguro de que volvería a permitírselo.


	2. Tangible

**N/A1: Hola, ¿cómo están? Quise participar del cumpleaños de Levi, pero, como siempre, no logro alcanzar las fechas plazo. De todos modos, subo este fic igual. No quise hacer uno nuevo, porque quería darle una segunda parte a este hace tiempo. Así que los invito a leer, y nos leemos más abajo.**

 **Resumen:** Hacer un regalo puede pasar de ser divertido a ser un terrible desafío. Si pudieses decirle algo a Levi, ¿qué le dirías?

* * *

 **TANGIBLE**

* * *

 _Ojos azules y vacíos, a medida que llueve contra su voluntad_

 _Plumas cayendo fuera de una almohada como si el tiempo fuese a tenerse_

 _No puedo recordar mucho_

 _Pero sé que sucedió de forma apacible, tan apacible…_

 **Aurora**

* * *

Estaba tan solo. Mikasa lo pensaba todo el tiempo. Estaba solo a un punto que podía exasperarla, a un punto que ni ella misma hubiese podido tolerar. Después de todo, Eren y Armin siempre habían estado a su lado, emulando a una familia. Mas para Levi no había nada. Nunca había nada realmente bueno, excepto por la mera admiración que recibía de todos quienes lo rodeaban, sin embargo, ningún cariño realmente sincero.

Hange era quién podía decirse «su amiga», no obstante, el concepto incluía su insufrible acoso permanente contra el Capitán, quien solía terminar más agotado a su lado que a gusto. Y el Comandante Erwin Smith siempre estaba ocupado, imperaban sus deberes; y Mikasa sabía que aquello era ineludible, pero solía preguntarse si alguna sola vez Erwin le habría dicho a Levi que lo consideraba alguien importante.

No sabía si Levi precisase ese tipo de afectos, de todos modos. Pero se convenció luego de pensar en que, como todo ser humano, necesitaba cumplir los factores básicos de su pirámide de motivación.

La situación había empeorado con el paso del tiempo. Recordaba perfectamente el año anterior, cuando se había enterado que Levi cumplía años en Navidad, que él solía pasar los festivos en completa soledad… pero también recordaba que el Año Nuevo anterior lo habían pasado juntos, que ella le había exigido acompañarlo hasta su hogar, y las consecuencias fueron que ella se embriagara, que le regalase su primer beso ―y unos cuantos más―, que durmiese en sus brazos con la más pura inocencia. Y aunque pensó que luego de eso crecería una linda relación entre ambos, por el contrario, él se encerró tras sus paredes, refugiándose del daño que podría ocasionarle el hecho de _sentir_.

Entonces, Mikasa pensaba que Levi no solo era alguien muy solitario, sino también muy vulnerable. Vulnerable a los sentimientos. Se le antojó como una tontería, pero recapituló todo lo que sabía que él. Y tontamente sonrió: _¿dónde estaba aquel hombre de aura maligna que ella solía odiar? ¿Dónde estaba el monstruo despiadado que todos decían que era?_

No lo era, en lo absoluto.

Era más humano que todos tras esas murallas, incluso más humano que los comentarios cizañeros y desalmados que clamaban en su contra.

Se aproximaba la Navidad. Otra Navidad más, y Mikasa sabía que Levi estaría completamente solo. De nuevo. Y le preocupaba que no le permitiese visitarlo de nuevo, que no le diese el espacio de tomarlo y sacarlo de aquella lúgubre neblina absorbente.

Lo pensó durante toda una noche. Casi no durmió. Y al día siguiente, se levantó con renovada energía. Iba a hacerle un regalo a Levi, uno que no olvidaría jamás. Uno que, de seguro, le robaría el aliento y le quitaría esa tonta idea de aislarse de los demás. Tenía que demostrarle que él era importante, más de lo que su conocimiento le permitía distinguir, y ella sería la mente ingeniosa que llevaría a cabo esa tarea.

Si nadie más lo hacía, entonces ella no tenía problemas en ser la primera.

.*.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, ¿qué podría regalársele a Levi? El año anterior había descubierto una caja de bombones que le había sido obsequiada por su cumpleaños, sin embargo, él los había apartado hacia un rincón con despectivo desinterés y, para colmo, había optado por dárselos a ella… dárselos a ella de una forma muy particular. Suspiró exhausta, tras darse cuenta de que la comida no era un buen regalo.

Prosiguió con la idea de obsequiarle un perfume… empero, ¿sabía ella los olores que disfrutaba Levi? Le gustaba el olor a limpio, mas dudaba de que existiese un perfume prefabricado con ese aroma. Entonces, la idea fue descartada.

Tal vez algo que vestir. Tal vez una caja de té. Tal vez una escoba nueva, para que supiera que ella sí sabía algunas cosas de él. O tal vez un cuadro, un reloj, cojines para su sillón, ¿un par de plantas decorativas?

¡Nada!

Entonces comprendió que lo material no podía equiparar los sentimientos. No podía contrastarlos siquiera, ¡no podía decirle con una caja de té lo mucho que él significaba para ella! Era su amigo, y podría haber sido algo más si él lo hubiese querido… pero no lo quiso. ¿Cómo explicarle…?

Lo que había sido una buena idea, de pronto se convirtió en un enorme desafío: hacerle un regalo a un amigo. Sobre todo cuando se pretende obsequiar algo que resalte, algo trascendental, algo inolvidable.

Mikasa no quería echarse atrás, no quería perder, no en ese ámbito. Necesitaba fervientemente demostrarle a Levi cuánto valía, cuánto significado tenía su mera existencia en este mundo, y no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo se supone que se palpa un sentimiento? No podía envolverlo en un precioso papel de regalo, ni ponerle un listón; no podía reunir sus sentimientos, ni los de los demás en una caja y entregársela como se entrega cualquier cosa tangible.

Y ese era el problema, quería regalarle de forma tangible algo intangible.

Mas la solución estaba frente a sí, y lo había pensado ella misma, dándose la respuesta de forma evidente: una caja llena de sentimientos.

¿Qué tal si les pedía a todos los cercanos a Levi escribirle en bonitas cartas con bellos papeles todo lo que pensaban de él? Todo lo bueno, claramente. Podría reunir las cartas en una caja y entregársela a Levi, para que, por una vez en su vida, él supiera de las marcas que había dejado en los demás, lo que los demás pensaban de él y los sentimientos que él despertaba en las personas, aunque él nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Se sintió, de pronto, una genio. Lo haría, sin dudar. Y, por supuesto, haría cada detalle del regalo ella misma.

Primero, visitó el centro de la ciudad con el fin de conseguir los papeles que necesitaba para las cartas. Compró todos los que fueron necesarios, y mejor si le sobraban. Incluso, se dedicó a comprar sobres en los que meter las cartas para que fuesen más íntimas y los escritores no sintiesen vergüenza de revelar sus sentimientos. Las cartas serían entregadas selladas.

Nunca en su vida había sentido su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza. Mucho menos en el momento en que comenzó a repartir los materiales entre los soldados de la Legión para que pusieran manos a la obra. Sabía de antemano que nunca había espacio para tales cosas, así que por tales motivos decidió entregar los papeles con vasta anticipación.

Las reacciones hablaron a su favor. Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, jamás se lo habrían esperado de Mikasa, mas no enjuiciaron sus decisiones. Nunca había espacios tan acogedores como aquel dentro de la Legión, por ende, recibieron la propuesta con el corazón ensanchado de ánimo y buena disposición.

Hange por poco termina echando abajo el edificio. Sus emocionados gritos dejaron en evidencia cuánta motivación habría tras sus palabras hacia Levi. Lo mismo Erwin, quien con las espesas cejas arqueadas, aceptó la petición que hacía Mikasa. Y le preguntó si había algún trasfondo específico para toda esa parafernalia, y ella le contestó con la verdad: nadie le hacía sentir a Levi lo mucho que valía. Y tras esa respuesta, Erwin no se pudo negar.

No obstante, lo más divertido sucedió tras comenzar con la producción del regalo. Los inconvenientes no dejaron de aparecer porque sus ideas fuesen claras. Armin y Eren se lo dejaron en claro en todo momento.

―Ahora debes preocuparte de la caja ―comentó Eren, mientras se sostenía la barbilla, mostrándose dubitativo.

―¿Por qué no la compras hecha? Es más práctico, Mikasa ―sugirió Armin.

―Quiero que lo hagamos todo desde cero ―rezongó Mikasa, un poco molesta por las funestas recomendaciones.

―¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? ―inquirió Eren―. Tú odiabas al Capitán Levi.

―Y tú lo admirabas apasionadamente. No veo por qué cuestionas mi idea ―se defendió.

―Lo sigo admirando y mucho. Le tengo mucho aprecio. O no estaría aquí ayudándote. Solo que jamás me hubiese esperado que fueses tú la gestora de una idea de este calibre.

―Si hacemos la caja de roble, ¿será muy difícil trabajar la madera? ―irrumpió Armin―. Deberíamos regalarle algo de calidad.

Mikasa agradeció la intervención tomando su palabra para evadir las preguntas de Eren.

Durante la tarde, se aventuraron por el espeso bosque para buscar la madera que necesitaban para crear la caja que tanto esmero les estaba tomando. Al llegar al castillo, se escabulleron hacia los establos para conseguir herramientas; lo hicieron con la mesura y la velocidad de un ratón escurridizo que esconde un trocito de comida. La única diferencia es que ellos cargaban un enorme tronco de árbol.

―Espero que tengas claro que no vamos a decir palabras mágicas para que esto se convierta en una caja de la nada ―protestó Eren, dando vueltas el tronco de un lado a otro para ver cómo empezaban a cortar.

―Puedo hacerlo sola ―gruñó Mikasa, quitándole la pequeña sierra que el joven traía en las manos―. Si vas a rechistar todo el tiempo, mejor lo haré yo. Así te doy tiempo de escribir tu carta.

Y Eren no pudo refutar.

Mikasa trabajó toda la tarde, raspándose las manos, haciéndose magulladuras, cortándose… si tan solo Levi hubiese visto sus manos sangrar en ese momento. Pero Armin sí la vio. Él no se marchó. Contempló cada segundo que Mikasa avanzaba cortando y puliendo la madera hasta dejarla perfecta para armar una caja. Él la vio poniendo tanto esfuerzo como cuando hacían los deberes para la escuela.

En un momento, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar las manitos trabajólicas que no tomaban respiro. Las sobó limpiando la sangre que ya estaba seca, y le regaló a Mikasa una sonrisa fraterna. El corazón de su amiga lo sorprendía enormemente, aun cuando muchos la considerasen una frívola, despiadada y egoísta.

Armin se ofreció a lijar la madera para dejarla suave y brillante. Los trozos listos, Mikasa los comenzó a martillar, asegurándose de alinearlo todo para darle la forma que esperaba: perfecta.

Y mientras avanzaba y avanzaba en el arte de su pequeña caja, y el ocaso se dejaba caer, ensombreciendo algunas esquinas, Mikasa no dejaba de pensar en lo solo que debía sentirse Levi.

Sus padres, cuando era pequeña, le habían enseñado que la idea de los regalos era suplir alguna necesidad de la persona, con el motivo de hacerle sentirse considerada en la vida ajena. Y eso jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Entonces, cuando lo pensaba se daba cuenta: Levi necesitaba amor, tanto, tanto amor. Alguien tenía que darle amor.

Porque así no se quiera, el amor es el motor de la vida. Aquello que nos hace seguir luchando, incluso por las razones perdidas. Y no el amor romántico, no. El amor, tan simple como el amor… natural, en todos sus aspectos, en todas sus versiones y umbrales sensitivos. Ella vivía porque amaba a Eren y a Armin. Y viviría cien años más, solo porque quería con todo su ser a Levi.

 _Ella podía darle amor._ Todo el del mundo si él así lo quisiera. Puesto que él le había demostrado con un simple beso todo cuánto sentía por ella. Mas ella pudo percibir sus miedos, los percibió en sus labios temblorosos y en su lengua vacilante, temerosa de ahondarse hasta un punto de no retorno.

 _Como anhelaba besarlo de nuevo._

Antes de que pudiese salirse de su embeleso, Armin se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba llorando; silente, cabizbaja, martillando cada vez más lento un clavo que llevaba inserto bastante tiempo ya.

―Está quedando muy bella, Mikasa ―Armin no entendía―. Le gustará muchísimo, te lo aseguro.

Y Mikasa le sonrió, adolorida pero sinceramente.

―Y podrías grabarle las alas de la libertad en la tapa… y algunas enredaderas por los bordes ―le sugirió. Y a Mikasa le pareció esplendido.

.*.

Las cartas también significaron un desafío, pero no uno malo. Resultó ser que cada soldado debió recopilar todas las cosas que atesoraban de Levi, y eso les llevó a darse cuenta de la persona que él era, haciendo que las cartas fuesen realmente sinceras y no fuesen escritas por mero cumplimiento. Cada palabra estaba traspuesta en el papel con el más puro de los sentimientos.

Incluso, Mikasa acordó una cita con Historia, su reina, para que ella pudiese profesar sus sentimientos también. Después de todo, también tenía algo para decir:

«…porque a pesar de su genio huraño, usted siempre nos entrega el valor que ni nosotros mismos sabemos que poseemos. Gracias por eso», escribió Historia.

«… y aunque parezca que sus decisiones son irracionales, éstas nos han llevado al éxito muchas veces. No puedo negar que usted es un excelente Capitán, y nuestra confianza es suya», escribió Jean.

«Usted nunca perdió la confianza en mí, ni mucho menos me apuntó, señalándome como un monstruo. Gracias por toda su entrega, Capitán. Y por las veces que ha entregado su vida por nosotros», le dijo Eren.

«Gracias por destacar mis habilidades. Sé que no soy fuerte, pero usted me animó a potenciar mis habilidades como estratega. Yo no me olvido de eso», comentó Armin.

«…puede que nunca te haya dicho que eres mi mejor amigo, pero lo eres. Gracias por el perdón que tantas veces me has entregado, gracias por tu valor, por tu confianza, gracias por tu entrega, gracias por todo, por, simplemente existir», Erwin parecía emocionado.

«Te quiero como se quieren a las viejas amistades añejadas en roble. Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy, gracias por estar a mi lado en los momentos más sórdidos que nadie más ha visto. Levi, eres el mejor. Te adora tu Hange», y podría decirse que esa era la más consentida.

Y así.

Muchas cartas más. Cartas y cartas de todos quienes tenían algo para decirle a Levi. Palabras que él nunca hubiese creído que serían para él, palabras que hubiesen roto el corazón de cualquiera, y que estaban escritas con un amor que Levi no conocía, porque nunca nadie había tomado la iniciativa de enseñárselo.

Nadie excepto alguien tan obstinado como Mikasa Ackerman.

Mas cuando llegó el momento de escribir su carta, Mikasa se dio cuenta de qué tenía tanto que decir, que la hoja que tenía no era suficiente. Y así quisiera acortar su discurso lo que más pudiese, no podría evitar terminar escribiendo una carta de amor. Una carta de amor y reclamo.

Porque no podía dar vuelta atrás y devolver el tiempo, no podía deshacerse de todo lo que sentía por él, ni mucho menos de aquella furiosa motivación que la había llevado a hacerle un regalo de tal magnitud. Quería reclamarle que no tenía ningún de derecho de haberle abierto su corazón de la forma en que había hecho hacía un año atrás, para luego dejarla a la deriva llena de cuestionamientos; quería decirle que no tenía ningún derecho de besarla una vez sin prometerle otra; quería decirle que sus ojos lucen preciosos a la luz de la luna y que tiene una sonrisa hermosa, aunque la hubiese visto una sola vez en la vida; y quería decirle que tal vez ni siquiera se mereciera ese regalo de su parte, por el simple hecho de llevar ignorándola un año, matándola con su indiferencia, consumiéndola con la incertidumbre cada vez que se acercaba un poco más hacia ella.

¿Cómo explicarle lo que sentía por él? Como desmembrar todo el sentimiento, si no podía explicarlo con claridad. Mas cuando intentaba escribirle una sencilla carta de cumpleaños, terminaba escribiendo cosas que no tenían sentido y que la llevaban a tocar los tópicos más sensibles.

Tenía la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos, mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio, intentando resolver la problemática. Decidió que agradecerle por todas las veces que le salvó la vida, todas aquellas veces en que puso la seguridad de ella por sobre la de él, sería suficiente para una carta con motivo cumpleañero. Y eso debía bastar.

Sin embargo, en el último momento decidió que lo más indicado sería darle las indicaciones para que pudiese comprender el motivo del obsequio. Su propia carta iría al principio, sobre todo el lote de cartas, funcionando a modo de instructivo para que pudiese guiarse durante el recorrido sentimental que supondría aventurarse en aquella caja.

«Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué decidí hacer algo de este tipo. Es porque creo que vives engañado en una realidad cruda. Y el mundo lo es, pero a decir verdad, hay luz incluso en la más profunda oscuridad. Aquí está. Cuando termines de leer, es probable que te comiences a ver con otros ojos. Quizás la imagen que tienes de ti se distorsione, mas espero que tergiverse en algo que valga la pena. Este eres tú para todos nosotros, esto has sido durante todos estos años, este es el tú que veremos en un mañana. Gracias por todo, Capitán».

Ella era la mente tras toda esa idea. No necesitaba decir mucho más, sus intenciones quedaban implícitas en el regalo mismo. No obstante, decidió que sería mejor poner dos cartas. Aquella al comienzo, y otra al final. Una más breve:

«Desde hace un año te tengo atascado dentro de mí. Te siento en los espacios de cada latido de mi corazón. Estoy cayendo en cada palpitar. Por favor, devuélveme mi cordura».

Pero esa petición era vana. Ella había perdido todo y había caído ya, sin vuelta atrás.

.*.

―¿Procuraste que los sobres cupiesen en la caja primero? ―Eren sonó molesto y burlesco al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Mikasa llevó su vista hacia la caja, y luego a Eren. Y Eren contempló la caja también, y luego a Mikasa. Ambos se miraron; Mikasa algo confundida, Eren intentaba ocultar una sonrisa, apretando sus labios.

―Demonios, tienen que caber. Está lista. ¿Cómo voy a hacerla de nuevo? Mañana es su cumpleaños y Navidad. No tengo más tiempo.

―Oremos ―dijo Armin, mientras atento observaba a Mikasa que tomaba los sobres para meterlos en la caja.

Afortunadamente, los sobres cupieron compactamente, dejando un pequeño margen de medio centímetro por cada borde.

Tras cerrar la caja, Mikasa sintió un alivio que no había experimentado en años. La satisfacción de haber logrado algo, y algo realmente bueno. Sabía que las satisfacciones eran escasas en el mundo que ellos vivían, pero detalles como aquel hacían la sangre circular con rapidez por sus venas.

Aun cuando la más grande retribución vendría de mano de la reacción de Levi.

.*.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Levi se había ido temprano a su cabaña aquel día. No estaba ahí para cenar con la Legión, dejándoles a todos un gusto amargo tras pensar que las cartas que habían escrito con tanto esmero, no iban a llegar a sus manos. Pero Mikasa les dejó en claro que su obstinación estaba por sobre la de cualquier otra persona, y el obsequio llegaría a él de todos modos.

Sabía dónde vivía. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Tras llegar a la cabaña, el rostro de Levi era todo un poema decasílabo. La sorpresa era tal que se quedó perplejo en la puerta ahora abierta, sin poder siquiera saludar a Mikasa.

―¡Feliz cu…

―¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ―la interrogó, halándola hacia el interior de la cálida cabaña―. ¿No ves la hora? ―jadeó, con preocupación.

―Te recuerdo que soy una soldado d…

―Eso no significa que estés exenta de los ataques nocturnos de algún psicópata.

La hizo sonreír. Estaban hablando, y él estaba preocupado por ella. Tal como había sucedido la primera vez que se habían encontrado allí, y estaba por cumplirse un año ya. Los ojos de Mikasa brillaron por la humedad que brotó a raíz de la alegría, e inhaló aire, ensanchando su pecho mientras contemplaba a Levi quedamente, y éste no tuvo fuerzas para resistir ante esa imagen tan vivificante que resultó ser el regalo navideño más precioso.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―musitó Mikasa, alzando frente a su rostro la cajita de madera que tanto la enorgullecía.

Era deslumbrante. Estaba tallada, lijada y barnizada. Tenía un tamaño similar al de una caja de té.

 _¿Lo será?_ , pensó Levi, tras recibir el obsequio y admirarlo con minuciosa atención, cada detalle. Reparó en que la caja había sido hecha a mano, no comprada. Un sentimiento que casi termina por asfixiarlo secundó el impacto al pensar que la artesana responsable de aquella preciosa pieza de madera fuese Mikasa Ackerman.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó él. No era una pregunta ofensiva ni mucho menos indignada; era una pregunta inocente, incluso agotada. Levi no lograba comprender cuáles eran las pretensiones de Mikasa.

―¿Cómo que _qué_? ―ella parecía confundida―. Es lo que parece. Es un presente por tu cumpleaños.

Levi seguía perplejo. Mas eso no evitó que comenzara a cuestionarse todo el escenario.

Por consiguiente, ocurrió una conversación unilateral de la culpa que Levi cargaba y las ansias muertas de Mikasa por responder a sus increpaciones.

―¿Por qué hiciste esto? ―suspiró él―. No te das cuenta que no lo merezco.

 _«No, es cierto. Puede que no lo merezcas»,_ pensó Mikasa.

Sin embargo, frente a Levi se mantuvo en una sola pieza y en perenne silencio.

―No merezco tu tiempo y tu dedicación ―bufó exasperado.

 _«No, claro que no los mereces. Si tú ni siquiera has dedicado un minuto de vida a darme una explicación»._

―Hace un año que no nos hablamos como lo hacíamos antes. Y aun así tú eres todo, sigues siendo todo…

 _«Porque yo no soy como tú»._

―¿Por qué me haces esto? ―gimoteó.

 _«Porque eso sí te lo mereces. La consecuencia de tus actos»._

―Sé que debí hablarlo contigo.

 _«Pero no lo hiciste»._

―Pero no lo hice.

 _«Es lo que digo; cobarde»._

―Gracias ―soltó con abrupta torpeza―. Gracias. No sé qué más decirte.

Mikasa habló por primera vez en ese entonces:

―Esperábamos a que vinieses a cenar con nosotros, juntos con la Legión. Era la idea, sin embargo, tras dame cuenta que no te habías quedado ni que pensabas asistir, decidí que lo mejor era hacerte una visita. No ibas a dejarme con el presente en las manos. Es importante que lo recibas y lo abras… y lo uses. Sobre todos en días como estos… que tengas buenas noches.

Mas cuando la joven intentó moverse para salir rápidamente por la puerta, Levi la sostuvo del brazo impidiéndole continuar. Era un idiota, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla partir así como si nada. Ya había fallado demasiado, cruzando al límite de lo cretino. Sabía que era un inútil demostrando sus sentimientos, tímido y torpe, pero consideró que por ella valdría la pena.

Ella se había tomado la molestia de hacerle un regalo. Y él no hacía más que rechistar como una esposa sentimentalista y chillona. Más le valía callar, tragarse el orgullo y aceptar de una vez por todas, aquella dulce correspondencia de parte de ella.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―se estremeció la joven, enseñando su inquietud a través de aquel especial brillo en sus ojos.

―No lo sé ―murmuró Levi―. Tan solo quédate. Qué bueno verte aquí de nuevo.

―Aún así, ¿no irás a la cena con la Legión? ―inquirió, no queriendo perder.

―Iría… si no estuviese tan cansado. Han sido días raudos y ajetreados, todos tan impalpables ―jadeó, retirándose hacia el interior de su morada―.Perdóname, me duele la cabeza.

―Irás mañana temprano ―advirtió Mikasa, tan segura de su repuesta, que se sintió sorprendida ante su entereza. Levi volteó a verla por sobre su hombro―. Se los debes.

Él no le respondió.

Cogió la pequeña caja, se dirigió hacia el interior de la sala de estar y sitúo el obsequio sobre la mesa de centro. Aquello fue la invitación implícita para que Mikasa lo acompañase también. No dudó en seguir sus pasos y sumarse a su lado, haciéndose un espacio en el sillón.

Levi, mientras, contemplaba la caja como si ésta entrañase un maravilloso secreto. Temía abrirla y que se terminase la sorpresa. Le gustaba esta nueva sensación de incertidumbre que Mikasa había propiciado con un gesto tan angelical como un presente navideño… o de cumpleaños. O ambas.

Mikasa, por su parte, contempló el perfil de Levi: respingado y suave; su rostro añoso aún tan juvenil. Era otro año más sobre sí, y ella no podía concebir que así fuese, si el tiempo no dejaba rastros en su fisonomía, ni una marca excepto la arruguilla odiosa en su ceño que él mismo se había ganado con sus insufribles rabietas.

Mas eso era todo. Su rostro impasible permanecía, sus espesas pestañas, sus ojos azules, su boca pomposa. Mikasa tragó con dificultad. Su boca era lo que más le gustaba de él y la manera tan natural y refinada en que ésta combinaba con su pequeña nariz. Y no podía creerse que aquel rostro fuese el de un hombre cuyo pasado lo delataba de criminal, mucho menos la estampa de un Capitán intrépido.

―Tal vez deba volver al castillo ―musitó Mikasa al darse cuenta que el único panorama viable entre ambos era estar sentados en el sillón, mirando hacia la nada.

―No ―la detuvo.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó ella con tonta inocencia.

―Porque no quiero.

Mikasa entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un pequeño respiro.

―¿Por qué me alejaste? ―averiguó. Después de todo, no había otra razón de estar ahí; el obsequio era como parte de una excusa, tenía buenas intenciones, pero era el pretexto que le permitía haberse acercado a él después de tanto tiempo―. No te rechacé.

―Estabas ebria…

―¡No lo estaba! ―jadeó exasperada, recordándole a Levi que las veces que ella tomaba esa actitud era cuando defendía a Eren―. Bebí, pero estaba consciente de todo lo que hice.

―Estabas dolida por las actitudes de Eren…

―Sí, no lo negaré ―giró su rostro, haciendo bailar sus mechones negros―. Pero quizás ese fue el agente de cambio. Sabías desde mucho antes que te quiero, sin importar lo demás…

Levi giró a verla con grandes ojos, para luego recuperar su estoicismo y escrutar a Mikasa con recelo.

―Te quiero ―insistió ella.

―Te amo ―le respondió Levi, callándola.

La palabra era tan fuerte. Y Mikasa estaba segura de que luego de todo ese tiempo, terminaría amándolo también, mas no podía decirlo tan fácilmente como él. Mucho menos luego de que él la alejase de manera tan severa. ¿Qué confianza tendría entonces?

Pero, ¿por qué estaba ahí para empezar?

―¿Aún? ―evadió responder.

―¿Por qué debería detenerme?

Y así pretendía que ella se olvidase de él. _Estúpido_.

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? ―exigió saber―. Tienes derecho a enamorarte de mí, pero yo no de ti.

―No, no tengo ningún derecho. Pero no siempre respeto las reglas. No las asociadas a mi vida, por lo menos. Lo que sucede aquí es que yo siempre he asumido que algo entre nosotros es imposible, por el simple hecho de que no hay nada bueno en mí, nada que pueda ofrecer. No quiero arruinarte.

Mikasa calló unos minutos, mientras masticaba las palabras de Levi en su cabeza, sin intención de tragárselas. No obstante, recordó porqué había decidido hacer aquella caja para él, porqué era tan imperante que él dejase de creer que no había nada bueno de sí. Vaya tontería.

―Estoy cansada de ese discurso ―escupió maltrecha―. Me agobian tus pensamientos tan autodestructivos. Eres una persona… ¿qué es lo que está tan mal contigo?

―¿Tú qué sabes de mí para empezar? ―gruñó él, y ese comentario desatinado solo logró herir a Mikasa con una de las más certeras realidades entre los dos; él la conocía, ella a él no tanto.

―Como si fuese mi responsabilidad el hecho de no saber nada de ti. Recrimíname cuando sea producto de mi falta de interés el que no te conozca, pero no si eres tú el que se encierra tras una maldita coraza ―se removió ansiosa en su asiento, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la calle para escapar del lamentable escenario.

Pero Levi lo notó. Y se odió a sí mismo por hacerla sentir así.

―Analiza tus reacciones. Despierto la peor parte de ti.

―Lo sabes, y no haces nada para cambiarlo ―Mikasa clavó su mirada en la caja ahora puesta en la mesa de centro y la contempló con melancolía, sabiendo cuanto cariño y esfuerzo había tras ella.

Como un fantasma, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, y como si a la vez lo estuviese ―efímero, omnipresente―, Levi cogió la mano de Mikasa, tras corroborar que ella no la quitase de un solo tirón, y la acarició con suavidad, aun cuando sus manos ásperas y torpes no estaban hechas para eso.

―¿Cómo es que puedas querer esto? ―dijo, llevándose la mano de la joven a la altura del rostro, para sentirla contra la piel de sus mejillas, y posteriormente llenarla de besos breves y suaves.

―Tal vez yo veo algo en ti que tú no ―musitó, acercándose a él―, y eso es aquello que sí sé de ti.

Mikasa sostuvo la mirada del hombre frente a sí, y este último no podía terminar de creer que ella fuese tan determinada cuando de él se trataba. Si era de saber común el que ella se desviviese por Eren Jaeger, desplazando a segundo lugar todo que viniese en la lista de preocupaciones, e incluso, solía posponer todo al final, dándole a Eren por lo menos los diez primeros puestos de su lista de prioridades. Así era, así la conocía Levi. Por tales razones se negaba a creer ser el poseedor de tanta atención.

Y se preguntaba qué pasaría si cedía. Si la dejaba entrar en su vida, esta vez para siempre, y se quedaban juntos viviendo como una pareja. La idea era hasta surreal, despertar con ella y besar su piel de porcelana, hacer el desayuno juntos, trabajar para construir el nido, recrearse con ella ― _¿qué cosas le gustaría hacer?_ ―, comprar juntos, salir de pronto en la noche a dar vueltas sin ningún sentido… tocarla, tocarla mucho, más de lo debido. Era todo cuánto quería y se estaba negando.

―¿Qué es? ―le preguntó.

―¿Qué? ―intentó espabilar Mikasa. Llevaba varios minutos sumergida en los preciosos orbes azules de Levi.

―Esta caja ―indicó con su cabeza, mirando su obsequio―. ¿Es té? Sabes que me gusta el té.

―¿Crees que sería capaz de regalarte algo tan simple como té? ―le sonrió tenuemente―. Puedo ir y comprarlo, resulta sencillo. En cambio, esta caja tiene más significado de lo que hubieses imaginado. No te instaré a abrirla de inmediato, será cuando quieras hacerlo.

Y aquellas palabras solo consiguieron que Levi se mostrase más atraído por el contenido de la caja. No llegaba a comprender qué pretendía Mikasa Ackerman, pero de seguro era algo bueno… de todos modos, todo lo que viniese de ella lo era. Incluso sus niñerías tontas.

Incluso eso y más.

Era perfecta. A sus ojos no tenía otra definición. Levi pensaba que Mikasa, simplemente, sobrepasaba todas las expectativas jamás impuestas; y a pesar de que él se hubiese comportado como un verdadero cretino con ella, ella seguía siéndolo todo: magnánima, majestuosa, sublime, imperecedera, maravillosa, espléndida, ¡todo!

Vaya que hacerle un regalo, cuando lo máximo que él podía merecer era una buena patada en el culo por su genio insoportable y sus actitudes dañinas para ella.

Se refregó el ceño, sobó sus sienes y luego alzó la mirada hacia ella.

―Te amo ―le dijo nuevamente, suspirando suavemente y deleitándose con el momento en que la hizo derretir con sus palabras―. Gracias.

Y ya no sabía si agradecía el regalo, sus expresiones exquisitas, su presencia misma allí en el lugar, o su existencia. O tal vez, todo junto.

―Dame un beso ―pidió ella, luchando contra el carmín brillante de sus mejillas y el calor ascendente que quería obligarla a retractarse. Solo que no podía, ni podría jamás. Era el deseo que anhelaba cumplir desde hacía un año ya.

La mirada casi agónica de Levi le dejó ver que él también deseaba cumplir con ese deseo. Pero él temía perder la cordura si la tocaba de nuevo. No recordaba cómo había hecho para contener las ansias ardorosas que lo habían asaltado aquella noche hacía un año, aquella noche en que Mikasa lo había halado de la camisa para recostarlo sobre sí misma en el sillón. Sabía que no podría detenerse esta vez, por lo que decidió darle un beso casto, lo más sencillo posible para no obnubilar su juicio.

El beso se le antojó a Mikasa tan inocente como torpe, infantil. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo suavemente, lentamente, con la mirada fija en los labios del otro, excepto en el último momento en que se miraron unos segundos antes de cortar la distancia. Levi la besó con cuidado, ejerciendo una presión casi tímida sobre la boca de la Mikasa, amoldándose a sus labios con una caricia húmeda y mullida. Se quedó quieto, manteniendo la unión de sus labios por unos segundos, para luego dejarla ir.

―Dije: dame un beso ―insistió Mikasa, observando a Levi con las pupilas enteramente dilatadas, y sus ojos brillosos, ansiosos.

―Eso fue un beso ―se defendió él.

―Quiero un beso como los de aquella vez ―refunfuñó ansiosa―. No uno, quiero muchos.

―No tenemos bombones de chocolate―jadeó él, cuando Mikasa tomó las riendas del momento, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tal como la primera vez. Estaban en la misma posición, en el mismo sillón…

―Mejor aún ―suspiró Mikasa―. Así no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

―Abusiva ―se quejó al sentirla tan cerca, tan desinhibida.

Abusiva, sí. Puesto que abusaba del amor de Levi para calmar su ansiedad, como él se lo había dicho hacía un año atrás.

―Hace un año lo fui, probablemente ―murmuró―. Pero ahora no estoy segura de poder gozar de ese privilegio simplista… ahora estoy en igual de condiciones contigo.

Levi estaba a centímetros de Mikasa, mirándola; se veía tenso, adolorido, como si cada palabra que ella enunciase fuese un golpe duro contra su alma. Hacía un año atrás había sucedido y él, como un adolescente, se había dejado llevar. Un año más tarde volvía a ocurrir, y aun año más tarde comprendía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Abrir la boca para expeler el oxígeno no había sido buena idea, o dependiendo de cómo mirase, había sido la mejor idea del mundo. Mikasa lo asaltó sin piedad, coartándole las palabras cuando justo él iba a protestar contra sus argumentos, aunque fuese por última vez a modo de cerciorarse de la veracidad de sus confesiones.

En un comienzo, le costó seguir el ritmo de la joven, puesto que sentía que la completa situación era surreal. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y esa dubitación suya despertó un arranque en Mikasa producto de la frustración que le provocaba no encajar con él; irritada, le tomó el rostro para mantenerlo fijo en un solo lugar y someterlo a ceder. Después de todo, él siempre cedía, y no tenía motivos para negarse ahora.

―No…

El jadeo distorsionado de Levi impulsó a Mikasa a continuar, pasando por alto sus insistencias. Los dedos de la joven se enterraron con firmeza en el suave cabello negro, peinándolo hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su preciosa frente.

―¿No qué? ―gruñó contra la boca del hombre, aquella que expelía su aliento dulce y febril.

―No sé ―soltó con torpeza.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba negándole, cuando la tenía sobre las piernas y con su torso presionando el suyo?_ Y qué decir de sus manos hacendosas que iban de la espalda a las caderas y a los muslos, repitiendo un viaje cíclico a medida que la misma Mikasa se perdía en las rutas que Levi dibujaba sobre ella.

―Entonces, cállate.

Vaya que hacerlo callar a él. Ganar la guerra nunca fue tan imperante como en aquel momento.

Levi, abandonando su juicio moral, tomó a Mikasa en brazos para llevarla hasta su habitación, y ella no logró percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque su mente divagaba en las sensaciones que la anegaban cuando besaba a Levi de esa forma.

La dejó caer sobre la cama sin sutileza alguna, sin consideración siquiera. La esponjosidad del colchón la dejó rebotando unos segundos, mientras de pie frente a ella, Levi observaba la escena. Mikasa se veía preciosa: llevaba puestos pantalones ajustados a su figura, botas largas que en sus piernas contorneadas lucían perfectas, una blusa y sobre ésta un chaleco que llevaba abierto, y sobre su cuello la infaltable bufanda. Su cabello se dispersó sobre la cama del mismo modo en que las gotas de pintura estallan en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus mejillas rojas. Y tras contemplarla varios segundos, Levi no logró comprender por qué, por qué él.

―Puedo preguntar ―su voz se volvió oscura, más grave de lo normal―, ¿hasta dónde quieres llegar?

―Hasta el final ―musitó ella, de pronto, perdiendo su confianza. Le molestaba que Levi cuestionase sus decisiones.

―Tú nunca has… ―Levi se detuvo tras pensar que la respuesta a esa pregunta no le incumbía en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, Mikasa sí conocía bien aquel matiz suyo; sabía qué había tras aquella hesitación momentánea y su renuncia a preguntar.

―No, yo nunca he ―le respondió, ansiosa por saber qué le diría él tras confesarle su pureza.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás adelantándote tanto? Nunca has tocado a nadie.

―Puedes enseñarme ―sugirió ella, con suma inocencia.

―¿Y crees que es así de mecánico? ―escupió, haciéndola callar de golpe―. No me parece que funcione de ese modo.

―¿Entonces? ―exigió saber, sintiéndose insultada. Él no le respondió; se quedó viéndola en silencio―. Permíteme decirte que existe una gran diferencia entre inocencia e ignorancia. Podré no tener experiencia, pero eso no significa que no entienda cómo funcionan las cosas.

Entonces, fue el turno de Levi para atacarla. Se subió a la cama, para posicionarse sobre ella, y aunque Mikasa creyó que él la tomaría ahí mismo, en cambio, la abrazó y giró con ella para colocarla sobre él, sentándola a horcajadas.

―Y ahora espero que pongas en práctica tus palabras ―la hizo tragar con firmeza―. Hazme cualquier cosa, pero hazme algo ―suspiró, acomodándose sobre la cama, haciéndole ver a Mikasa lo esplendido que lucía con la cabeza recostada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mikasa pensó en que era una buena forma de dar comienzo. Era para ella la manera en que él saldaba las deudas que tenía con ella, y vaya que eran muchas, muchísimas. Todas durante un año, incluso una por cada día, por cada silencio, por cada mirada esquivada, por cada beso que no había llegado, por cada día que necesitó un abrazo y él no estuvo presente.

Mas habían cosas que le causaban inquietud: ¿cuándo pasaron de ser amigos a esto? Y para empezar, ¿cuándo comenzaron a caerse bien siquiera? La verdad, Mikasa no recordaba, pero sí sabía que había pasado de forma tan apacible, tan apacible…

Justo como ahora, que ella con sus dedos temblorosos comenzaba a desabotonar la pulcra camisa ante a ella, aquella apertura de la tela que dejaba expuesta antes sus ojos una imagen más pulcra aún, blanquecina, como mármol esculpido.

Se preguntó si sería necesario rememorar las razones de estar ahí: entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños. Aquello que iba a hacer no tenía, en lo absoluto, nada que ver con un obsequio, no estaba estimado siquiera en sus planes. Y ahora se encontraba allí, desvistiendo a Levi con la más pura inocencia de quién lo intenta por primera vez, y la respiración parsimoniosa del hombre le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, estaba entregado a ella.

Por un momento, pensó que se sentía extraño desvestir a un hombre, cuando el único que cuerpo al que Mikasa le había quitado la ropa había sido el propio. Pero tras ver a Levi con el torso descubierto consideró que no podía ser muy diferente. Era humano, y uno bastante sensible. Lo comprobó tras repartir caricias sobre su piel y notar como su dermis se erizaba lentamente.

Él la hacía sentir en el aire.

Lo tomó de los brazos para sentarlo en la cama y hacerlo llegar hasta ella. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como con temor, aquel que le susurraba maliciosamente en el oído que Levi la abandonaría de nuevo. Mas comprendió con la incitación que él mismo suscitó que no la abandonaría jamás, porque iba a sellarla así como un pergamino, con lacre, timbrándola con arrebatada posesión.

Tal vez Mikasa perdió cosas aquel día, no obstante, ganó otras. El recuerdo diáfano de la primera vez que la desgarraron con sublime lasitud, con vehemente gracia y belleza, con dolorosa pericia y dedicación, con apasionante arte y talento. Debía ser tortuoso, sin embargo, se sentía liberador, relajante, como un drenaje de sus cargas negativas tras la emancipación de la energía atosigante. Lo supo en el momento en que él tomó cartas en el asunto, despertando los puntos sensitivos de su organismo, lo supo cuando él la tuvo desnuda en su cama y la configuró a su voluntad, cuando la recorrió por completo, con el fin de no permitirle un solo lugar sin ser corrompido… sí, lo supo cuando sintió que la rompía con el dulce amor que le profesaba, y era su soporte, sosteniéndola para contener la clavada palpitante que recorría sus ingles, sus caderas, su bajo vientre.

Y así como Levi le dejaba una profunda herida que sería una marca hasta el día de su muerte, ella entintaba de rojo sus sábanas, su nívea piel, para hacerle entender que ella era real, que estaba ahí y era suya. Aquella tinta que Levi se juró amar porque le pertenecía. Y dolía tanto. Le dolía tanto como a ella, pero ella no podría entenderlo: los niveles inconmensurables de amor que lo desgarraban a cada segundo más que pasaba dentro de ella.

Fueron como un espejismo en medio de las tinieblas; así de efímeros, como una tenue capa de neblina intentando ser atrapada entre las manos. Levi cumplió su sueño de manchar a Mikasa, de romperla, de echarla a perder, y sin embargo lo hizo con una dulzura que ella no hubiese esperado de él jamás.

Apacible, tan apacible… con una lentitud tortuosa que dio paso a una extensa ceremonia de ella soltando tenues gemidos, breves suspiros por cada beso cansino que Levi arrastraba sobre su piel sudorosa.

«Maravillosa», pensaba Levi. Ella era, simplemente, esplendorosa.

«Deslumbrante», pensaba Mikasa. Él era, realmente, sempiterno; quedaría impreso en su alma por un infinito.

Cuando Levi se cansó de ir lento, se aferró a los almohadones de plumas tras la cabeza de Mikasa para darse impulso y llevarla al abismo. Pero al hacerlo los rompió, soltando una lluvia surreal de blancas plumas, dispersas en el aire. Y se entregó a ella, dejándose ir como si hubiese saltado hacia un precipicio, como si su vida estuviese en manos de ella, porque él se hallaba en un estado increíblemente vulnerable. Se dejó caer como una roca lanzada al agua, incrustándose en el fondo y salpicando gotas explosivas… sí, se dejó caer, mientras rodaba con ella en la cama, posicionándola de nuevo sobre sí, reponiéndose mientras intentaba controlar sus espasmos, y mientras la misma Mikasa intentaba recuperar el aliento y el control que tenía sobre sus extremidades.

Pero algo seguía ardiendo en su interior, algo que la incitó a moverse de nuevo, ansiosa por acabar con el segundo explosivo de placer que había quedado a medio detonar. Y al hacerlo solo logró desesperar a Levi, quien se removió agitado, inquieto, levantándola gracias a la fuerza de sus muslos y sus manos para evitar que la extrema sensibilidad lo hiciera perecer ahí mismo.

Y Mikasa sonrió. Sonrió con abotagada alegría cuando fue testigo de cuán precioso se veía Levi arqueando la espalda para enterrar la cabeza en el montículo de plumas, exhibiendo su cuello firme y pulcro, mientras sus manos la estrujaban violentamente y daba cortos respiros.

.*.

―¿Cómo se siente?

Esa fue la primera pregunta de Levi tras su primer encuentro.

Era Navidad y era su cumpleaños. Mikasa no iba a permitirle pasar la noche durmiendo.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cocinarle una exquisita cena que disfrutarían juntos, con luces de velas incluidas y la mesa regada de distintos platillos. Esta vez estaba sobria, esta vez nada iba a quemarse. Preparó carne asada con hierbas, arroz y distintas salsas para aderezar. Realizó una entrada con una ensalada de otoño, y si se les antojaba postre, Mikasa había dejado una tartaleta de frutas en el horno.

Entonces, se encontraban allí, en el comedor compartiendo una cena en una mesa hermosa. Y más hermoso el escenario aún porque Levi lucía encantador: tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos húmedos y la mirada endulzada, sus mejillas aún estaban rojísimas por el pasional encuentro, y sudaba. Sí, sudaba porque la cena estaba tan buena, que estaba satisfecho, mas comía por gula y por estar con Mikasa.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Mikasa aludió a su pregunta. No estaba pecando de inocente, la cuestión era sincera.

Estaba tranquila, tanto, como si no hubiese titanes a las afueras de las murallas. Se había atado la cabellera, haciéndose un moño tomate ridículo que tenía varios mechones de pelo desperdigados. Comía con genuino interés en su plato, respondiéndole a Levi casi por inercia.

―No finjas demencia, por favor ―susurró con letargo.

Mikasa alzó su mirada con preocupación. Entonces lo comprendió.

―¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ―arqueó ambas cejas.

―¿Qué con ello? ―Levi se encontraba desparramado en la mesa; un codo en la superficie y la mano del mismo brazo sujetándose la cabeza.

La sutil sonrisa de Mikasa le robó el alma. Bellísima.

―De seguro no es muy diferente de cómo lo sientes tú ―siguió comiendo.

―Quiero que me lo describas ―insistió, contemplándola con seriedad, mas con ternura, con amor, con pasión y todo junto.

Mikasa se detuvo. Lo observó unos segundos, mientras mascaba.

¿Cómo explicarle? Como hacerle entender siquiera que se sentía tremendamente afortunada de ser de las pocas jóvenes que podían ostentar su primera vez como la experiencia más perfecta jamás vivida. Si incluso el dolor había sido dulce, incluso el dolor… porque todo en él era un lenitivo para ella.

¿ _Cómo se siente_? No podría explicárselo. Su amor estaba expuesto en una caja de madera que aún no era abierta. De momento le diría lo más banal, lo más corpóreo que podía explicarle.

―Se siente como si…―dudó brevemente―, como si tuvieras comezón, y lo que tú haces es rascar con mucha fuerza esa comezón que alivia hasta lo impensable ―se encogió de hombros, y volcó la atención a su plato―. ¿Lo hice bien? ―inquirió respecto a su capacidad descriptiva.

Cuando volvió a verlo, él estaba sonriéndole.

―Te odio ―le dijo.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―se extrañó Mikasa, mostrándose serena.

―No puedo seguir comiendo ―suspiró Levi, dejando caer el cubierto en la mesa a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro.

El sudor en su frente le robó una pequeña risilla a Mikasa; le gustaba que él disfrutase de aquellas simplezas. Así le gustaba, satisfecho y contento. Así lo querría por siempre, era su más profundo deseo.

―Has comido suficiente. Te perdono esta vez ―le dijo ella―. Puedes retirarte a descansar.

Y él le obedeció.

―Ah, y sí ―añadió antes de levantarse de la mesa―. Buena descripción.

.*.

Entrada la madrugada, el silencio cayó sobre la morada para que sus residentes consiguiesen un sueño reparador. Excepto por Levi. No, claramente que no. Levi, usualmente, dormía de forma escasa, y en aquel momento en que su pecho no cesaba de latir violentamente le parecía inútil siquiera intentarlo. De pronto le pareció como si el hecho de haber estado con Mikasa hubiese transcurrido hacía días, y no hacía un par de horas atrás. Tal vez aún no caía en la cuenta de que lo había hecho, de que realmente ella le había correspondido en la forma más íntima posible.

Por un momento pensó que infartaría. Jamás había conocido la felicidad a niveles tan exuberantes. Aunque fuese más correcto asegurar que, derechamente, no había conocido la verdadera felicidad hasta entonces. Y a pesar de sentirse desorientado a causa de su falta de experiencias en aquellos temas, por primera vez se desligó de los cuestionamientos, antes de devanarse la cabeza con sinsentidos.

Optó por abrir su regalo de cumpleaños. Después de todo, esa era la razón que tenía la pequeña caja de estar ahí.

Mikasa yacía dormida en su cama. Y no quiso despertarla. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar si es que ella estuviese presente en medio del momento en que él abriese su regalo. Prefirió que fuese mejor de ese modo.

Se dirigió a su sala de estar y posó la caja en sus muslos. La abrió y se encontró con un montón de sobres sellados. Su ceño fruncido y la inclinación de su cabeza evidenciaron la idea nula que tenía sobre el contenido.

.*.

Mikasa despertó en medio de la noche. Sentía frío y aquello solo podía significar una sola cosa: estaba sola en el cuarto. Giró su cuerpo en la cama, buscando el calor de Levi, pero solo se encontró con el gélido roce de las sábanas y el soplo ambiental que le erizó la piel.

Le preocupó que las inseguridades de Levi hubiesen tomando protagonismo en la escena. No dudó en ir a buscarle, un tanto exasperada, esperando de todo corazón que no fuese el caso. Y por supuesto no lo fue. Ni lo sería jamás.

Mucho menos ahora que él sostenía, por lo menos, la tercera carta de la caja. Y leía, leía, leía. Mikasa se había aventurado por el pasillo que guiaba a la sala de estar, y ahora estaba apoyada en el medio punto que daba paso a la estancia. Desde allí, podía atisbar a Levi perfectamente; estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, un gesto de máxima concentración.

Se acercó a él, intentando ser evidente en la escena para no importunarlo. Se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Levi para leer a la par con él. Y él en ningún momento evidenció ápice de inquietud, ni fastidio. La dejó unírsele con una naturalidad increíble.

―Le dije a Jean que era de cumpleaños ―rezongó Mikasa tras darse cuenta de que Jean le había escrito con motivo navideño.

―La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no lo sabías? ―murmuró Levi.

Por un momento, Levi dejó de leer, solo para mirar detenidamente a Mikasa. La mirada de la joven estaba iluminada por un millón de preguntas que Levi supo descifrar de inmediato: ¿te gustó?, ¿me excedí?, ¿debí escoger otra cosa?, ¿no te molesta?, ¿qué piensas?... y así, muchas más. Y no podía responderlas todas, pero sí podía dejarle en claro el panorama.

Su mano cálida tomó el rostro de Mikasa para acariciarlo.

―Más allá del contenido de la caja ―pausó, deleitándose unos segundos con el rostro de Mikasa―, quiero agradecerte por… todo ―Mikasa sostuvo su mano, apretándola con firmeza contra su rostro. Quería demostrarle a Levi que podía hablar aunque le costase; ella iba a oírle―. Gracias por hacerme ver algo que ni yo mismo fui capaz de ver, gracias por tener el valor de hacerlo, aun cuando yo no pude… gracias por aceptar ser parte de mi vida a este nivel que no le hubiese concedido a nadie.

»Y tomando en consideración que eres un mocosa sentimental, quiero aclarar que no estoy restándole importancia a tu regalo. Quiero que sepas que valoro enormemente, no solo el contenido, sino también todo el tiempo, dedicación, trabajo y disposición que debió costarte esto.

―No lo malinterpreté ―gruñó Mikasa―. De nada ―sonrió luego―, alguien debía hacerlo.

Antes de que Mikasa lo hubiese previsto, Levi la tomó de la nuca, halándola con repentina violencia para besarla con fuerza, arrastrarla consigo y hundirla en su pecho. Luego la recostó poco a poco hasta acunarla en su regazo.

―Perdóname ―exigió como solo Levi podía exigir ―. Siento mucho haber roto nuestros lazos. Tan solo entiende que soy hombre roto acostumbrado a la soledad, a su propia miseria, temeroso de arrastrar a los demás a su vertedero…

Y mientras hablaba, acariciaba el cabello de Mikasa, llevándola a un sueño profundo de nuevo.

Mikasa no recordaba que estuviese lloviendo antes de caer dormida. Mas cuando despertaba a pequeños intervalos reconocía el siseo que se propagaba a las afueras de la cabaña, y cuando el agua caía con brutalidad, le oía clavetear contra la techumbre. Aún se encontraba en la sala de estar, recostada en el sillón, usando los muslos de Levi como almohada. A ratos, miraba hacia el ventanal y podía ver las gotas cayendo lentamente… apacibles, tan apacibles…

Y al rato, volvía a dormir.

Pensó en decirle a Levi que arreglase las goteras de su hogar, porque el agua se colaba por las rendijas y repiqueteaba en su rostro de vez en cuando. No recordaba que dentro de la cabaña estuviese húmedo, pero lo estaba, creando una atmósfera tormentosa, tan triste y solitaria…

Quiso volver a dormir, pero llovía dentro de la cabaña, llovía tanto…

Entonces, cuando alzó la vista pudo ver que, en efecto, sí llovía. Llovía desde un azul profundo tan precioso, que hacía destellos y los destellos eran gotas. Juró, por un segundo, que estaba a la intemperie, viendo el cielo tormentoso con sus propios ojos. Y no lo entendía.

Entonces dedujo que estaba soñando. Nada de eso era real.

Solo era la lluvia.

.*.

Mikasa no dimensionaba, ni dimensionaría jamás lo que su regalo había significado para Levi. Significaba haberle mostrado las huellas de carbono que él imprimía en cada persona, y aunque algunos luego no estuviesen más en su vida, por algún u otro motivo, no podrían borrarlo jamás, porque él era parte de ellos en diferentes medidas. También le mostró que él era importante, que los demás nunca olvidaban lo que él hacía por ellos… le mostró de la manera más inexplicable cuanto le quería.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, Levi decidió asistir al castillo. Era una deuda imperante que le comprometía.

Allí, en el castillo, muchos seguían celebrando la Navidad. Y, ciertamente, esperando por él. Por ende, cuando le vieron entrar al comedor fue como si los rostros de todos se hubiesen iluminado.

Levi traía consigo la caja en las manos. Era su forma de decirles que había leído cada una de las cartas escondida allí, era su forma de decirles que era el mejor regalo que pudiesen haberle hecho jamás. Y se sumó a su mesa de siempre, donde Erwin y Hange aguardaban por él para darle un abrazo bien merecido.

Mikasa ingresó al salón luego de esperar un poco para disuadir la sorpresa que hubiese supuesto el verle ingresar junto a Levi. Desde lejos, ella contempló al que ahora era la persona que había sellado marcas de fuego en su vida, su cuerpo y su alma.

Mikasa le sonrió solemnemente a Levi, mientras admiraba cómo sus compañeros se acercaban a preguntarle por el obsequio y él les respondía cortante, mas intentado esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar.

Levi le devolvió la mirada con complicidad, y se preguntó si era digno de merecer tanto. Aún tenía miedo de que Mikasa fuese a renunciar. Mas Mikasa le hizo ver con la sonrisa más genuina que tenía que ella no podría renunciar jamás.

* * *

.

 **N/A2: No es la gran cosa, lo admito. Pero quería subirlo igual. Nunca tengo el tiempo suficiente para publicar en las fechas exactas. Jajaja, si yo fuese amiga de Levi, sería una mierda de amiga xD! Regalo más atrasado que el mío no hay :c jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Es muy cliché y exuda romance, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo bien meloso. No, no me basta con In Fine Temporis. Y para ese también estoy preparando azúcar, así que... no sé. Quizás es porque se acerca febrero… o tan solo me estoy justificando (? Jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, y por su apoyo. Ah, y me dejan review, porque YOLO :D**

 **Bye, se cuidan.**

 **Matt.**


End file.
